A new Ash
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: Ash has gotten killed via his stupidity through a more indirect means. Garitina makes a terrible joke and brings him back, but with a few small...changes. Lots of humor and fluff and free lemonade! Not our best in qualityat the start, but it's possibly the funniest...
1. Gunner Misty

Ash woke up in his rom, ready for a new adventure, however his mother had other plans.

"Ash, it seems clear to me that you aren't measuring up as a trainer. Therefore, I had oak revoke your training license. You'll be doing brain training from now on" she told him. "I'm not giving up my dream just because you don't believe I can make it mom. I'll find someone else to sponsor me" ash told her angrily.

Upon storming out of the town, he felt a giant pain in his chest. He put his hand to his heart and felt it was wet. When he looked down, he saw it was pouring blood. "Now you won't be able to ruin anyone else's lives with your bad luck, right guys?" he heard Misty say. And just like that, he died.

Arceus was watching the world as usual when a soul floated in front of her. She shed a tear. "Garitina, Dialga, palkia, The chosen one has died" she said softly. "Ash….I won't let this happen to you. Arceus, I have a plan, but in order for it to work, I must defy the legends" garitina declared.

"Did you really just go there?" Asked Palkia. "Yeah, the last time I made a joke like that, I had to recover from multiple years worth of injuries" Agreed Dialga. "Shut it you two. Garitina, be careful. Human souls are fragile" Arceus told him as ash's soul levitated over to him.

"Believe me, I'm well aware. I've broken a few too many Souls of the damned to not know how to treat these things" garitina muttered while he went through a portal to the reverse world.

Several weeks later, he came back, followed by a female Dialga. "I still don't get it, how am I alive?" It asked him. "Seeing as humans are a weak and pathetic species who only live once, I bent the rules a bit. I brought you back as a Female Dialga, Ashly. No longer will anyone take you for granted" he answered.

"But my name is ash" replied the Dialga, now revealed as the reborn Ash Ketchum. "That's a boy's name. I assumed you would want a name as close to that as possible" garitina replied.

"Hey baby, are you an angle, cause I'm allergic to feathers" Dialga said as he walked up. "Garitina, is Dialga…flirting with me?" Asked Ashly. "Oh my fuck, Yes, you're a sexy and cute girl now!" Garitina said in exhasperation.

"Well I kinda like it when he does that" she said. "Fantastic, than he is your new Pokemon" said Arceus as she tossed a pokeball from somewhere at him catching him. "But what about my-" tried Ashly. "Here's a trainer card, a pokedex, and a portal to oak's lab, now get out of my hall" she said as she used her powers to chose Ashly out the portal.

She emerged in human form only to see her Pokemon looking at her. "Who are you human and why are you in our trainer's clothes?" Asked Bulbasaur. "I AM your trainer, misty killed me in cold blood and it's still not safe here" she said.

"Prove it" growled Bulbasaur. "I got pikachu as a starter because I was late to the lab since I cleat in on my first day as a trainer, I lost at the indigo plateau since charizard wouldn't listen to me. Pikachu wakes me up every morning with thunderbolt" she said.

"Yep. Your ash" Bulbasaur said. "It's Ashly now and I'm now a Dialga, Garitina knows why" she said as she returned them. Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder and she left the lab.

She entered a forest and smiled. "Well, now I can get used to my Pokemon form" she giggled as,she transformed. Dialga's pokeball popped open. "Um, Ashly, I think your in heat" he told her. "Well you aren't getting anywhere with me" she told him while walking away.

"Psst, hey Dialga, look at her, she's defiantly a cute one" pikachu whispered to him. "I wouldn't mind getting a piece of her you know" he replied. "You two know I can hear everything you are saying right?" She called back.

They both winced. "Fine, if it to make you two stop being perverts" she grumbled as she shook her tail at them. "Move it you little mouse, she's mine" said Dialga. "Well I was her first Pokemon" said pikachu. ?I'm a legendary Pokemon" Dialga argued. "Your about to be a cooked legendary Pokemon in a Minuit here" said pikachu.

"Just get on with it already" Ashly growled.

Dialga shoved pikachu out of his way and ran over to Ashly and-

(Censored=)

"I'm gonna go find us some food and get our herrings soo…you two just do you till I get back" pikachu said as he scurried away.

Right as they finished and Dialga returned himself, Ashly heard a voice. "Now's the my chance to use this masterball." Then everything went black to her.


	2. Gary motherfucking oak

"The hell is this?!" Shouted Ashly from inside the master ball. The dark void she was in began to change. She got Up and looked around. It looked like her room. She went over to her nightstand and picked up her alarm clock using Phsychic. (Can Dialga learn that attack? I forget)

"Weird…how am I here? I was in a forest just a few seconds ago…" She said as she rotated it around to get a better view. What is this warmth I'm feeling? I usually keep my room nice and cool…whatever, it feels good" said Ashly.

Suddenly, Dialga appeared. "Hey. Where is this?" He asked. "My room in pallet town. How you fit in here, I'll never know" said Ashly. "Well how do you fit in here?" Said Dialga. "Well how do YOU fit in here" said Ashly. "This is just going to go in a circle so I might as well end it before it begins" said Dialga. I honesty have no idea how I am able to fit in a human household" he added.

Ashly walked to her bed all lay down. "Mmmm" she hummed as she relished in the odd warmth she was feeling. She suddenly felt some force pulling on her body before everything went white.

The next thing she saw was a sort of laboratory. She looked down and guess who she saw? "Hello there. I am professor Gary Oak" said a teenage boy a lab coat. 'Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT!' Shouted Ashly in her head.

"So I am your new trainer, and I have caught you so I can study you and make myself as widely known as my grandfather! Possibly even more so!" Said Gary as he took out a lens and began to inspect her. "Hay watch it Gary! Do you even know who I am?" Shouted Ashly. Unfortionatly, he didn't know what she had said since she was using pokespeach and what he heard was a growl, therefore thought she was about to harm him.

"Return!" He said a she withdrew her into her ball. Once inside, she saw Dialga sitting down on the floor. "So you didn't know that this was the inside of a master ball?!" Shouted Ashly. "Oh, I had an inkling of an idea , I just wasn't sure and didn't want to mislead you" he said.

"Listen, I need to learn telepathy or something!" Said Ashly. "Oh, that's easy. All you have to do is think about who you do or don't want to hear you and then speak your mind" said Dialga. "Oh, so It's that simple?" asked Ashly. "Pretty much. Alternatively, you could house your human form. He would understand you that way just fine too" laughed Dialga. Ashly shot him with a dragonbreath. "Quit laughing. What's so damn funny?!" She said.

"I have no idea" Said dialga from the wall he was imbedded in. "Good. Do you know what happened to Pikachu? I haven't seen him since I got caught in here" said Ashly. "No, I would assume he is going to spring us out" said Dialga as he fell onto the floor Before dissapearing.

Gary gasped as he saw a second Dialga come out of the pokeball he had picked up in the forest. "Woah, two Dialga's…that's a new record" he said. (You Might get the reference…)

He tried to walk over to inspect Dialga who growled every time he lifted a foot making him put it back down". "Ok, clearly you and that other one have some trust issues" he grumbled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some Pokemon food.

Dialga walked up and bent his head down before eating the food. Suddenly, the ball holding Ashly shook before popping open sending her out in Pokemon form "Dialga! What are you doing!?" She shouted. "Having lunch?" Asked Dialga. "From him?!" She shouted. "Yeah, why?" Asked Dialga. "But he's an asshole!" Shouted Ashly. "An asshole with food!" Said Dialga.

"Last time I tried Pokemon food, it tasted like garbage" said Ashly. "Maybe because you weren't a Pokemon at that point. Now you are so try some" said Dialga as he moved aside. "Um….hi" said Gary as he backed up against the wall while Ashly walked towards him. (Well wouldn't you be shitting yourself If a giant quadrupedal dragon with metal blades growing out of it, glowing red irises, and the ability to go back and make sure your family line never existed was slowly coming towards you?)

She lowered her head down and ate some of the food while being careful not to bite his hand. Due to her size being notability smaller than Dialga, this was much easier. Gary reached his other hand up and per her head causing her to make some soft purring sounds.

"So can I study you two now?" Asked Gary as she brought her head back up. Dialga looked at Ashly and cocked his head. "What do you think" he asked her. "I'm not sure. Arceus would probably not want people to know much about any legendary Pokemon species" said Ashly.

"So?" Asked Gary. Dialga and Ashly shook their heads. "Fine…but I'm not letting you go" said Gary as he put their pokeballs on his belt and walked out. Ashly looked around and walked onto a shag carpet and then lay down with her legs folded under herself. Dialga folowed her and did the same being carefull of both their blades and metal parts.

"You know, you are really cute" he murmured in her ear. She giggled and nipped at his neck. "Thanks" she said. She then let out a shiver. "Cold?" He asked her. She nodded. He then moved closer to her so that their sides were pressed together. Ashly sighed as she rubbed her head against his.

"Why did you chose Me?" Asked Ashly. "Well, you are kind to any and all Pokemon, and you helped break up that one fight between Garitina and I a while back. Had you not done so, I would probably be trapped in the reverse world, recovering from several hundred years worth of injuries, or even dead" said Dialga.

"Oh, ok" said Ashly as she kissed him making him blush. She saw this and smiled. "So are you going to let him know you're you?" Asked Dialga. Ashly looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "tomorrow." Dialga nodded and then they both fell asleep together.


	3. ACCESS DENIED

Ashly woke up to the sound of yelling outside. "Dialga, wake up" She said as he nudged him. "Please just ten more minuits, I'm having that dream where I beat palkia into oblivion" said Dialga with his eyes still shut.

Ashly grumbled before getting up and walking out of the room towards the noise. (Don't ask how, it's Pokemon). As she got closer, she saw a pair of team galactic members talking to Gary with their chopper nearby. "I told you, I don't have any business with you people and if you want to find a Dialga, go to spear pillar in your Home region" shouted Gary.

"I beg to differ, there are strong spacetime distortions in this area of Kanto and therefore there is either a Dialga or palkia here. You had better tell us where they are…" Said the leader before one began aiming a pistol at Gary. "Or I shoot your head inside out and burn this laboratory to the reverse world and under!" Finished the one holding the pistol.

Ashly had seen enough to know where this was headed so she shot a dragonbreath above Gary's head and into the group of spaceman wannabes. The impact blew them all back into their chopper and then they took off and left. Garry turned around and saw Ashly standing with her chest diamond glowing slightly.

"Um thanks for that…..um being a legendary Pokemon, do you by any chance know where a teen a little younger than myself name naked Ash Ketchum is? He as reported missing a few days ago and nobody has seen any sign of him accept for his jacket on a beach off the shore of pallet town. I'm really worried about him…even though I'm always an asshole to him, I don't want him dead" said Gary.

Ashly cocked her head. She then remembered about telepathy and came up with a plan and made a mental link with Gary, "Unfortunately, you will never see Ash again" she said using telepathy. "Wait, you can talk?" Asked Gary. "No, this is telepathy" said Ashly. "And you said I will never see him again?! Why?! He's not dead is he?!" Asked Gary. "Unfortunately, yes he is. Luckily, you can still interact with him just like he is still alive" said Ashly cryptically.

"What do you mean! How? You said he was dead!" Said Gary. "Promise you won't shit yourself?" Asked Ashly. "Why would I do that" asked Gary. Ashly then glowed and transformed to her human form. "Hey, why are you in ash's clothes?!" Asked Gary. "You and all my Pokemon asked that. You all get the same answer. I am Ash…well was" said Ashly.

"Well then 'ash' tell me something only ash would know about me" said Gary. "You beat me at the Indigo plateau because my charazard had a lazy ass and wouldn't listen to me. You rode in a red car with a bunch of cheerleaders that annoyed the crap out of me during your journey. Your Pokemon wouldn't leave their pokeballs when you sent them to attack the diglet who were supposedly messing with construction of a new path way back when, and you were spinning your first Pokemon in its ball on your finger as I asked to see It since I didn't get one because I slept in after breaking my alarm clock the night before. Is that proof enough?" Asked Ashly.

"Ok….but how are you a girl, how did you die, how are you here, and how did you become a Pokemon?!" Asked Gary. "Misty shot me because she thinks I'm bad luck. Then she and a few other 'friends' of mine tossed my body into a river that carried it out to sea. Garitina revived and made me a Dialga so that nobody would ever take me for granted again as well as because humans only live once" said Ashly as she walked over to Gary's PC desk and sat down in the chair.

"Why would misty think you were bad luck?" Asked Gary. "Well, whenever I go to a new region, some crisis arises there soon after. In her mind, I am the cause since I always try and fight against any evil groups or organizations in that region, I am making them try and harm legendary Pokemon" said Ashly.

"That doesn't make sense" said Gary. "I know…but she never did listen to reason" said Ashly, "so what's it like being a Pokemon, I must know" said Gary. "It's nice, though using moves is still a bit tricky" said Ashly. "What about the inside of a pokeball?" Asked Gary.

"Well, it's actually pretty comfortable, considering it is basically a metal ball that turns you into an orb of energy. It makes you feel warm all over" said Ashly. "If it's ok with you, I'd like to try testing your sensory inputs" said Gary. "What does that mean?" Asked Ashly. "Ok, change to your Pokemon form and lay down wherever" said Gary.

"Um, can you try to reduce your size? You kinda broke several of my doorways already and it would make this much easier" said Gary. "I'll try" said Ashly as she shrank down to about the size of a rapidash.

Gary then walked up to her and began to poke at the metal blades on her back. "Watch it Gary. Those are actually pretty sensitive. Most of the metal areas on my body is!" She said. "So you can feel things that touch the metal part?" Asked Gary. "Yeah, they aren't normal metal" said Ashly.

Dialga then broke through the already ruined door. (So that's how they've been getting through the doorways…). "MY WALL!" Screamed Gary. "Ashly, is he hurting you?!" He asked her. "No, he was just running some tests" she said. "Hey Dialga, mind shrinking yourself to Ashly's size?" asked Gary.

Dialga shook his head before doing as he was asked. "So where do you want me to sit?" He grumbled. "Next to me!" Said Ashly. Dialga walked over and lay next to her. Ashly lay her head on his neck and smiled. "So are you two comfy?" Asked Gary snarkily. "Yeah. Thanks for asking. And have you ver wondered what it felt like when Pikachu zapped me?" Asked Ashly. "Yeah" said Gary. Ashly then shocked him with a thunderbolt.

"That was for the snarky comment. Now can we just get on with whatever it is you were going to do?" she asked. Gary coughed a puff Of smoke out before nodding. He place his hand in n her head and began to pet her making her emit a soft purring noise. He then walked over to his desk and wrote some stuff down in a clip board, typed some data into his PC, and then drew some lines on a diagram of some sort.

"You know, it would be nice if you let us go. Ashly has a journey to get back to" said Dialga as he lay his head down. Suddenly, Ashly's and his own head shot up. "Is something wrong? You both look like you saw a murder or something" said Gary. "I dint know…all of a sudden, my whole body is super itchy!" Said Ashly as she squirmed around. Dialga was in a similar state only a little less intense.

"It's Arceus. She wants to see us in the hall of origin and that's like the only way to make this stop!" He said. "Awesome! I'm coming too" said Gary. "No, you aren't. Unless you're a soul without a body, a normal Pokemon specifically chosen by Arceus, a legendary or mythical Pokemon, or a human with has found and can play the azure flute, you can't enter the hall of origin!" Said Dialga.

"But this could be a valuable learning experience!" Said Gary. "No means no!" Said Ashly. Gary pouted like a child and went over to his PC. Meanwhile, Dialga opened a portal to the hall of origin and he and Ashly walked through. As soon as they were out of sight, Gary ran through as well before it closed.


	4. Dont defy the legends or else

Ashly and Dialga walked out into the hall of origin and made their way to a set of doors that were open. Mew was floating outside the doors and smiled as she saw them. "Hello you two! The meeting is beginning shortly" she said before flying inside.

They made their Way into a room that looked like an amphitheater. They then took their spots among the other legendary Pokemon. There was one of each. Soon, Arceus appeared in the center of the room. Meanwhile, Gary was sneaking through the legendary Pokemon while they were paying attention to Arceus.

"Hello. Welcome to this month's counsel of legends. I would like to welcome a newcomer who you may have met before" she said as she motioned to Ashly with her front right hoof. They all looked at her. There was a mixed reaction.

"Arceus, why is there two Dialgas here. Only the original Dialga should be here. Besides, there is only one Of him in existence!" Said Lugia. "Yeah, and if there are two, then you either made another one, or Dialga did it with some other Pokemon. None of us have mated with him and I doubt you would bother to make another" said Cressilia.

"Your one to talk Lugia. You have a mate and at least one child!" Said Palkia. "Oh, and defending the newbe huh!?" Said Groudon. "Shut it Red rover!" Snapped Rayquaza. "I for once agree with him!" Said Kygore. "The same goes for you Big blue!" Said Rayquaza again. "Was that an F-Zero reference?! I hate that game and you know it" said Kygore.

"That's enough. One reason I called this meeting early was because the chosen one was killed" said Arceus. Everyone save the creation trio and Ashly and Arceus gasped. Luckily, Garitina revived him but there were side effects" said Arceus. "That's right. The chosen one is now the new Dialga you see here" said Garitina.

"WAIT, THAT'S ASH?!" Shouted Latias. "Um, it's Ashly now Latias. I'm kinda sorta a girl now" said Ashly. "I will destroy whoever is responsible for harming my chosen one!" Shouted Lugia. "I would prefer that you not. The only one I know the identity of is Misty and I will deal with her in time. I don't want anyone inocent to loose their life because of me and I can tell you all that being dead is not a fun experience" said Ashly.

"Yeah, you tell him!" Said Gary's voice from behind Ashly. (He could understand everyone because the hall translated all languages). Everyone including Ashly and Dialga gasped. Azelf, Mespirit, and Uxie grabbed him in psychic and lifted him up in the air for everyone to see. "GARY, I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT" shouted Dialga and Ashly together. They looked at one another, at Gary, back at one another, and then back at Gary. "WHAT HE/SHE SAID!" They said together as they pointed at one another.

"I just wanted to see" said Gary as he looked at all the angry legendary glaring at him. "Well, we told you no" said Dialga. "So Arceus, what are we going to do to this trespassing little Cunt!?" Asked Celebi as she flew up to look at Gary "Um, let me go and I never tell a soul?" Asked Gary hopefully. "NO!" Everyone else shouted.

"How about I impale him with my precipice blades?!" Asked Groudon. "I can drown him in the Ocean!" Said Kygore. "Let's drop him from the stratosphere!" Said Rayquaza. "Let's use him for fencing practice!" Said Verision and Terrikion. "Keldeo and I could use his bones to sharpen our blades!" Said Cobalion. Keldeo nodded. "Why does the miniature unicorn want me dead?!" Asked Gary.

"I can electrocute him!" Said Zaptos. "I can Cook him!" Said Moltres. "I can Freeze him" said Arcticuno. "Make him watch Frozen 90000 times in a row" said Kyurem. "Let us turn him into a stone for a generation or more" said Zecrom and Reshiram. "Throw him into a black hole!" Said Palkia. "Send him to the late poketacous period!" Said Dialga. Let me trap him on a small island in the reverse world!" Said Garitina. "I don't know if I can breath there" gasped Gary.

"Make him into a machine" said Volcanion. "Make him grow me a new garden!" Said Shaymin. "Trap him in pokelantis" said Manaphy and Phioni. "Turn him into a tree" said Xerneas, "then let me petrify him!" Said Yevetal. "Make him restore order to the planet" said Zyguard. "Toss him into a whirlpool" said Lugia. "Sacrifice him to the volcano!" Said Heatran. "Drop him off the tin tower" said Ho-Oh. That's too long a drop" said Gary.

"Stick him on a meteor in deep space!" Said Deoxys. "Turn him into a genetic experiment" said MewTwo. "Give him an eternal nightmare" said Darkrai. "Trap him on the dark side of the moon" said Cressilia. "Destroy his psyche!" Said the lake trio. "Trap him in crystal" said Diance. "?PLAYTIME WITH MEW" shouted mew. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy before their expressions turned into grins.

"oh, that dose t sound too bad" said Gary. "Believe me Gary Oak…NOTHING is worse than playtime with mew!" Said Arceus as her irises flashed right next to the orb Gary was trapped in. "But she's just a kid" said Gary.

"A kid who is impossible to control or survive one Minuite with on a sugar high" said MewTwo. "You don't want any playtime with mew… Said Garitina. "Bring out the play pen!" Said

Arceus. "play pen- Play pen-Play pen -play pen-Play pen-play pen" chanted everyone in monotone kindergartener voices as a large baby cage with paints and rubber band looms and jumping jacks and rubber wack a mole hammers and bowling balls and baseball bats and go carts and large angry looking wind up toys and laser tag vests (the kind that take you if you get hit) with the laser pistols, and paintball guns rose out of the floor.

"Hay mew, you play nice with uncle Gary right?" Asked Gary. Mew turned around to face him with a smile like the ghosts from Sonic X on her face. "NO CANDY FOR YOU" she said in a demonic voice.

"BRING IN THE SUGAR FUNNEL!" Shouted Arceus as a giant funnel lowered from the celling. All the legends cheered loudly. "Begin the conditioning!" Shouted Arceus. MewTwo pulled out a computer and began to type. "Where did you get the laptop?" Asked Gary. "I warped it from your lab" Said MewTwo. "He then uses Psychic to tie Gary's hands behind his back and our a pair of headphones on him before pressing play.

He screamed as he was forced to watch music video. "WATCH OUT FOR MY BODY ROLLS! WATCH OUT FOR MY BODY ROLLS! THIS IS HOW WE DO IT ! HIGH KICKS! HIGH KICKS!" Sang the woman in the video as she was dancing a horrible dance that could never be unseen.

Everyone cheered as the song finished. "POUR THE SUGAR! Shouted arceus as the funnel was placed over mew's mouth and a bunch of candy and cake and cookies and ice cream and brownies were dumped into the top and poured into her mouth.


	5. this will happen

Mew somehow managed to eat all the deserts and not feel sick, get fat, or grow humongous. "OPEN THE PLAY PEN" Shouted Arceus. The Pokemon all cheered. "PUT THE VICTIM INSIDE" she shouted. The lake trio put Gary into the cage and shut the side door.

"SET THE BOMB" shouted Arceus. Rayquaza picked up mew extremely carefully and placed her into the cage using the top hatch then Retreated and quickly shut the hatch. "Um…she's not moving" said Ashly. "Wait for it" whispered Dialga as Gary walked up to mew cautiously.

He then made the grave mistake of tapping her. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. LETS HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!" She cackled as she coiled her tail into a spring and began to bounce all over the play pen before crashing into a pile of toys.

She then appeared out of the top of the pile holding a paintball minigun in each paw while wearing a red bandana and then began to shoot two streams of paintballs at Gary. "AHHHHHH, NOOOO SPARE MEEEE!" He screamed. Ashly walked up the the side of the cage.

"Too bad Gary. Dialga and I told you to stay put in your lab. Just because I'm the Chosen one doesn't mean I can tell them all to let you go" she said. "Please! I won't tell anyone!" He screamed. "It is to late. You have seen things that no human was meant to see. We must be sure you know the extent of your treachery" said Arceus.

"Time to play Beam me up!" Laughed mew as she tossed the paintball guns aside and levitated a laser tag vest onto Gary and tightened it. This is just a friendly competition right?!" Asked Gary. "It's Beam me up! You stay still while I make your vest taze you using this laser beam gun!" Said Mew as she held Gary in place and began to rapidly fire off the gun at the target on the vest.

There was loud zapping and crackling noises for the next few minuits while legendaries were eating popcorn. (WAIT popcorn?!). MewTwo was moving a cart around filled with things like Pokemon junk food, pokeblocks, poffins, baked Oran berries, berry juice, and other things. "Um, MewTwo, why are you carting this stuff around?" Asked Ashly. "It's mew's turn to do this but she's obviously preoccupied. Thus, concession duty falls upon my shoulders" he muttered. They all jumped as an explosion happened in the play pen. Mew had just hit Gary with an explosive baseball bat.

"No matter, I'll take five baked Oran Berries and a juice for my mate" said Dialga. MewTwo grumbled something that sounded like 'spare me your lovey dovey garbage you blue dinosaur' as he handed them their purchases and took the bag of money that Dialga had somehow obtained.

(Meanwhile- past: "Sir Aron, I believe you said you had my money?" Said One of three men in hoods. "Um, I swear it was right here" said Aron. "You have dishonored the master and thus your debt has been raised fivefold" said the man as he glowed blue. "Wait a Minute….I know that aura!" Said Aron as he pulled off the men's hoods and revealed three Lucario the one who had spoken Was his own. "Do you want to go back in the staff?!" He said. Lucario shook his head. "Get back to the trailer, NOW!" Shouted Aron. Lucario screamed and ran off followed closely by a giant aura sphere)

"Um, Dialga, where did you get that money?" Asked Ashly. "Um, Duskull bank?" Said Dialga. "Mm-hmm?" said Ashly skeptically as she turned back to the play pen. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wailed Gary as Mew lifted him up in a Psychic Atomic Wedgie. (A wedgie where the victim has their pants pulled over their head and held on their forehead)

Arceus looked away and cringed as did many other legends. (You know it's bad if beings that can keep the universe in balance will cringe at it.). "This is awesome!" Said Dialga. "Niiiiice" said Ashly. "Isn't he your friend?" asked Palkia who was next to her. "Kinda sorta…he did make my kanto and Johto adventures a bit of an ordeal" she said. "I just wish I could have sent him to a black hole" said Palkia.

"I must say this is a good show" said Lugia. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY". Wailed Gary as mew was whacking him on the back with a rubber mallet making his body form a 'U' shape with base of the u under the mallet.

"Um, Arceus, with all do respect, hasn't Gary suffered enough?" Asked Ashly a few hours later. "I suppose so. BRING IN THE TRANQUILIZER" shouted Arceus. MewTwo who had by now served everyone came back from putting away the cart with a Desert Eagle and a M-9 pistol. He was also wearing a western hat and a cowboy vest and boots to match as well as a belt holding many darts.

"Arceus? It this outfit really necessary?" He asked. "For the amusement of us all, yes"said Arceus. "I'm not amused in the slightest" he muttered as he pulled a few darts off of his belt. "Which one should I use" he asked. "Which one did we use last time?" Asked Dialga. "I think it was the Desert Eagle" said Palkia. Garitina nodded. "Ok, then let's go with the M-9 pistol" said Arceus.

MewTwo nodded and loaded it before firing the M-9 at mew making her stop playing baseball with Gary who she had somehow turned into a normal baseball that looked like his face and Made her fall in the floor, asleep.

Rayquaza opened the side of the play pen and took mew out as Gary who had mysteriously returned to normal crawled out in his hands and knees whimpering. "Are you sorry Gary Oak?" Asked Arceus. "Yes….m'lady…." He whispered. "Very good. I trust you can guess what will happen if you ever tell anyone about this place or what you have seen here?" She asked. Gary nodded.

Arceus turned to the legends and said one word: "dismissed" then she walked through a pair of doors behind where she was standing and closed them behind herself.

Deoxys turned to Dialga. "Hey Dialga, can we talk to you and Ashly for a bit after the place clears out a bit?" He asked. "Um, sure…" said Dialga.

About five minuits later, Dialga, Ashly, and Deoxys were the only ones left in the meeting room. The play pen had gone back into the floor and the sugar funnel was back in the ceeling. "So what did you want to ask us? Asked Dialga.

Deoxys looked around for a bit before turning back to the other two. "So are you two courting?! Did you mate with each other?! Was it messy?! And Ashly, how big was his dick?!" He asked excitedly. They both turned bright red in the face.

"W-W-W-WHAT?! That's…Private!" Sputtered Ashly. "Yeeeeeaaahhh…I kinda forgot that Deoxys is a pervert. He loves getting graphic details on other pokemon's sex lives and he especially likes hentai scenes" muttered Dialga.

"And you only just now remembered that?!" Asked Ashly. "Uuuummmm…yeah" said Dialga. "ARCEUUUSSSSS! DEOXYS IS BEING A PERVERT AGAAAAAIN!" Called Ashly in a tattle tail voice.


	6. I wanna be famousfrom my trainer

Gary, Ashly, and Dialga walked out of a portal and back into gary's lab. "So was that fun Gary?" Asked Ashly. "No not at all!" Said Gary. Ashly giggled before walking out of the room. "Dialga, what was Deoxys talking about?" Asked Gary.

"Ashly is my mate now" said Dialga proudly. "You mean you fucked my best friend?!" Asked Gary angrily. Dialga put his head down so his face was directly against Gary's. "And what exactly do you think you are going to do about it…Human?!" He growled.

"Nothing at all…..I'm very happy for you…Please don't hurt me!" Squeaked Gary. "That's what I thought" said Dialga as he lifted his head. "Um, Gary,this sticky goop just fell on me…what is is….it smells horrible" called Ashly.

"Oh man…Ashley, that was my berry compost!" Groaned Gary. Dialga turned to him. "My mate needs a bath. You said you are our trainer right?" He asked. "Um yeah, I caught you didn't i?" Asked Gary. "Than that duty will fall upon you. I expect one too when I ask" said Dialga.

Gary turned away and crossed his arms. Dialga then growled at him. "Ok, ok! My arceus you really need to chill" said Gary. He then walked out with Dialga following him.

"Ashley, get in here please?" Asked Gary. She walked in and saw the shower stall. "About time Gary…get this stuff off of me" said Ashly as she walked into the glass enclosure.

Gary grumbled as he turned on the water and began to hose her off. "Ooh…that feels nice" she cooed. "Ashley, if Dialga ever hurts you, you just come find me. I'll sick my entire team on him" said Gary. "So now you care? You really didn't seem to have a problem with antagonizing me throughout two regions or following me and Dialga when we told you not to" said Ashley.

Gary poured some soap onto her and began to rub a washcloth over her making her smile and lean into it. "Well I may have been your rival but don't forget that I care about you as a friend. I even tried to sue misty but she was able to worm her way out of court using her statuses as a sensational sister, gym leader, and type expert" said Gary.

He then sprayed her off once more and then dried her off. She smiled and then ran off to find Dialga. "Now to go upload this footage from the hall of origin" said Gary before a picture of Mew wearing a hockey mask and wielding a pink and black flame print chainsaw with a biker jacket on appeared in his head.

"Or maybe I'll just get Dialga and Ashley to send this to arceus with an apology note and a box of poketreats….yeah…that is probably a much better idea" said Gary As he looked around warily.

Ashley was sitting with a few of her Pokemon in the back while Dialga was napping. "So you and Dialga are a couple now?" Asked Bulbasaur. "Yeah, I mean it's not too big a deal is it?" Asked Ashley. "It's huge! On one side, you could end up being famous as the first ascended human! Imagine the fame and the popularity but also the danger of having hunters, villains, collectors, and scientists after you" said

Skeptile.

"Or on the other hand you could have eggs! You'll have little hatchlings calling you memma and have to raise them all. While we all get to be their aunts and uncles!" said Bayleaf.

"Bayleaf she won't have eggs, at least not ones that will hatch since she is a legend and she's only like ten" said Charizard. "She'll likely become a Pokemon legend like many of us Charizards do and be praised by the mons of the future as the second Dialga who came to be! Born from a barely skirted fate. Meanwhile we will be her loyal Knights" he said confidently.

"Alright, all of you just return, I can finally understand you all fully and all you can think about is how you'll be getting famous and whatnot from me" said ashley. She transformed to her human form and then returned them all before changing back to her Pokemon form.

She perked up as she heard the back door opening. Gary then walked up and put a disk down in front of her. "Hey Ashley…still not used to that…can you send this, these poketreats, and apology note to arceus? I kinda took footage of the whole meeting and I wanted to make sure it wouldn't end up getting me another play date with mew….or worse" he said.

"Ok sure, just make sure you don't send her anything artificial. Dialga said she's kinda against the whole manmade ingredients list since she didn't create them" said Ashley. "Nothing artificial in there. Mainly baked Oran berries, rainbow poke blocks, poffins, and combee honey roasted pokebeans" said Gary.

Ashley looked at him skeptically before her jewel glowed and a sort of tractor beam lifted the items into the sky.

"What was…" Asked Gary. "Never underestimate the creator of the pokeverse…it's something I've learned over time" said Ashly. Dialga then walked out.

"Hello Ashley…how are you feeling?" He asked as he lay down next to her and nipped at her neck gently. She giggled and licked his cheek. You two really must love one another said Gary. "She's mine…and I love her so much…" Said Dialga huskily into her ear.

"Well I think you should come inside, it's late out and I don't think you two should be out in the cold" said Gary. Ashley and Dialga both got up and shrank themselves down to about the size of a delcatty, moved inside and over to the rug, then lay back down.

"Dialga….I love you" said Ashley. Dialga leaned his head over and began to murmur to her how much he loved her back. She shivered as he then licked slowly up her neck.

"Do you two want dinner?" Asked Gary. He was holding two bowls of Pokemon food. Ashley nodded and he brought them the food, then left and came back with a blanket for them which he lay over them.

The two ate then lay their heads down so their heads were facing one another before going to sleep.


	7. Dimension Breaking Dreams

The next morning they both woke up and smiled at one another. Ashley then closed her eyes and kissed Dialga who leaned into it. She blinked in surprise as he took over the kiss. They broke apart and Dialga took that chance to flip her onto her side before he climbed onto her and pined her down.

She squirmed a bit but to no avail. He then kissed her cheek and lay some of his weight on her to keep her still. "Dialga? What are you-" She asked him but he cut her off with a large kiss in her lips. She pushed into the kiss.

He soon broke away then took advantage of her intoxicated state to move down and lick at her lower region. "Ohhhh… Please don't tease me" she moaned. "Believe me, I'm going to tease you. Remember, your all mine Ashley. Now be a good girl and don't beg for more" said Dialga.

She bit her lip as he licked at her hole and buried his toung inside of her and dragged it around. Ashley's legs kicked a bit as the pleasure ran through her body. "Dialga….I'm going to cum….please go harder" she painted only for him to instantly stop.

"Why? Why did you stop?!" She whined. "Didn't I tell you not to beg? Now you don't get to finish" said Dialga before getting up and snuggling back into the blanket. Ashley whined as she lay there, hoping that he would continue but unfortunately he didn't.

"Maybe later I'll do it again. Maybe then you'll be good" said Dialga while she walked over to the blanket. Ashley turned around and flopped herself down with a huff and then made her way under the blanket so only her back ridge and tail were sticking out.

"That's absolutely adorable isn't it Dialga?" Asked Gary from the doorway. "You better not tell anyone what you just saw" said Dialga. "I only just got here, what do you mean?" Asked Gary. "Let's just leave it at this" said Dialga.

Ashley's tail began to wag a bit. "It looks like she's dreaming…want to see what it's about?" Asked Gary. "How would we do that without a psychic type or a Pokemon with Dream Eater?" Asked Dialga. "This" said Gary before walking over to his desk and picked up a small ray gun like tool which made Dialga tense up and growl.

"It's not a gun, it's a dream reader. It's a tool I made in an attempt to help out some of the efforts being made in...Accumula town I think it was. We just point it at her like this…" Said Gary while he aimed the radar dish like needle on it at Ashley.

"Then pull the plunger in the back. It takes a sample of the dream of the Pokemon and displays it on this monitor" he said as his desktop screen formed to a picture of Ashley in a Pokemon battle with a masked figure in a cloak. He had a pikachu on his shoulder.

"You won't defeat me Ashley! I am Red Satoshi! Aura guardian and the unbeaten trainer of Mt. Silver!" Shouted the figure. "I will! You must attend the world tournament and prove to those traitors that you aren't a looser!" Said Ashley. "Just leave me alone" said Red as he turned and walked away.

Dialga looked at Gary. "I…this is either a result of the whole incident before misty shot her or this is from a fanfiction" he said. "I don't…I can't even begin to understand what that last part means…" Said Gary.

The dream then turned to her male self and and arceus where a pink and white anthropomorphic hedgehog in a red dress with a Gauntlet on one arm was standing facing them. They were talking to the hedgehog. Arceus then said something before levitating the hedgehog up and sending it through the roof.

"And I assume this is an alternate dimension" said Gary. "Then who's that hedgehog?" Asked Dialga. Something tells me her name is T and she just insulted Arceus and Ashley with a rude assumption" said Gary.

"How do you even…" Asked Dialga before the screen faded to black and Ashley lifted her head under the blanket and looked around. "Huh? But Arceus, I thought you said throwing T over there would result in her making you clean out her pocket realms" groaned Ashley sleepily. (SOON)

Dialga looked back at Gary with a "how did you know her name!?" Expression on. Gary made an exaggerated shrugging motion and then lifted the blanket off of Ashley's head.

"Hello guys….I thought it was dark in here…." she said cutely as she rubbed her eyes on her right front leg. "Ashley….doesn't that hurt?" Asked Gary. "The backsides don't have any blades" said Ashley. She stretched out like a cat and then stood up and attempted to walk off the blanket only to stumble and fall on her belly.

She got up again and then made her way to the couch and hopped up onto it then pressed the power button on the tv remote and began to flip through the channels.

"I'll go get your breakfast" said Gary. He walked into the kitchen and began to fix some food. Dialga made his way over to Ashley. "You know, you may not even realize it but you are so cute especially in the mornings" he said.

"Thanks…am I cute enough to where you'd want to help help me from earlier? You just don't know what it's like to be so close before having it all just stop…." She said as she walked around him while brushing against him.

Dialga motioned his head for her to roll over and she quickly did. He began to lick at her again. "mmm….MMM…yes…." She cooed. "How close are you?" Asked Dialga, I'm almost there just a few more seconds please keep going!" panted Ashley. Dialga grinned and backed away. "NO…NOT NOW.." She gasped.

"You begged for it" said dialga. Ashley let out a weak and pathetic little roar before she flipped herself up right, up jumped off the couch, and began to desperately rub her groin against the rug.

About ten seconds later, her eyes rolled up and she spasmed gently, a huge smile on her face. "You must have really wanted that" said Gary from the door as she fell over onto her side. She looked up then blushed brightly as she realized he had seen her finishing.

"Please don't tell anyone" she begged, still out of breath. "Don't worry, I won't, it's the least I can do since you saved my life the other day" said Gary. He placed the food down then walked up to Dialga.

"If you really want to show her you care, you'd try getting her a gift" he whispered before then sitting down at his desk and beginning to work on his computer.


	8. Oh look, a parallel universe

Dialga and Ashley ate, then Ashley went out back. Dialga meanwhile walked over to Gary. "Yeah? I'm a bit busy now" said the professor. "So you've known her longer than I have, what do you think she'd like?" Asked Dialga.

"Well human girls tend to like things like jewelry, cosmetics, and some types of sweets in particular, usually strawberry cream chocolates, maybe turtles" said Gary. But she's a Pokemon that used to be human said Dialga.

Well try getting her a box of turtles, maybe get her a pretty bow" said Gary. Dialga nodded before he walked out.

Ok, so turtles….why would Ashley want a turtle? Oh well, there's a lot of Shuckle in this forest" said Dialga as he landed in a wooded area. He heard flapping before a Noctowl landed with Gary in its back. "You could have been a bit slower" Gary said.

He then looked around. "Why are you here!?" He asked. "You said to get her some turtles and there are a bunch of Shukle in this forest" said Dialga, Gary's eye twitched before he approached Dialga who was still very small with his arms open. "You come here you smart little…" he growled angrily. "NOOOOO-" screamed Dialga as Gary picked him up and began to-

[BEEP]

(Take two)

"Oh, you thought I meant turtle Pokemon! No I meant chocolate turtles" said Gary. He picked up Dialga and got back onto the Noctowl and then they flew off.

They landed back at the lab. "So why are we back here?" Asked Dialga. "I'll get the chocolates, you stay here with Ashley so she doesn't get suspicious" said Gary. You do realize Pokemon can't eat most chocolate candy right?" Asked Dialga.

Gary smacked his face. But you would kill for combee honey right?" Asked Gary. " Defiantly" replied Dialga. Well I'll get some of that then" said Gary before flying off again.

Dialga walked into the house via the back door and saw Ashley on the couch napping so he climbed on next to her. "Hello Ashley" he said. Ashley didn't react at first but after about five seconds, she sighed. "You know you could have…oh I don't know…not tortured me earlier" she said without moving.

Dialga chuckled. "Maybe you should have listened" he said to her. "Really?! I'm not like your little toy you know" she said. "You can't say you didn't like how it ended" said Dialga. "Yeah I kinda can. Gary saw me and that's super embarrassing" she said.

"Your will is strong young mon" said Dialga. "NO! No Star Wars references!" Shouted Ashley. "Woah, just relax" said Dialga. Ashly put her head down again and growled under her breath. "You are so cute" he told her. (What?! If T isn't there, then someone has to make the cross series jokes…oh and by they way…VERY VERY SOON)

She opened one eye and then turned away. Dialga grinned and moved up against her. She turned back and rolled her eyes before laying her head on his neck. "Ashley, I got Gary to go get a gift for you" said Dialga.

She opened her eyes and looked at him quizzically. "Really? What is it?" She asked eagerly. Combee honey. If you liked it as a human, you'll love it as a Pokemon" said Dialga. Ashly smiled at and kissed him.

"Thank you Dialga" she said. "I have to admit, I like you much better as a girl" said Dialga as he got up and walked away. Ashly got up and followed him. "Dialga? Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm go to go and nap" said Dialga. Ashly pouted. "Aww….you're no fun anymore" she said. "Oh so you want fun huh?" Asked Dialga.

"Yeah I love having fun" said Ashly. "Well there is a little adventure and mission I need to get done. Unfortunately I'll need palkia's help and the two of us don't really see eye to eye" said Dialga. A portal opened on the wall next to them.

"The heck?" Asked Ashly. A pink and white anthro hedgehog came out and looked around. "Huh, this isn't my core…" She said. "Hey…you're the same character from my/Ashly's dream" said Ashly and Dialga.

"Terminal velocity, princess of the multiverse but I prefer T" said The hedgehog. "Hey, can you get us to the universe with the mystery dungeons" asked Dialga. "Fine, I don't usually do this kind of thing but you two seem like good Pokemon so I'll send you over. However, if you need to get back, I might not be there to open the portal" said T.

"Oh and can you stop time here?" Asked Dialga. That's a good question. One you might try asking yourselves" said T as she held up a pokedex with their entry on it. "Oh right…I sometimes forget I can do that" said Dialga. Ashly bopped him on his head.

T opened a portal on the wall and then she jumped through another. "Well let's go" said Dialga. He and Ashly then walked through the still open one.

(Treasure town)

A portal opened and the Pokemon gathered around it. Ashly and Dialga then came flying through it knocking over a Torchic and Riolu who dropped a treasure bag. Ashly changed to her human form and picked up the bag before giving it to them.

Everyone gasped. "A…h-h-h…HUMAN?!" Shouted A Chatot. "I TOLD YOU" shouted the Riolu. (The player character from the time/darkness/sky games)

T then appeared and time stopped. "Idiots…this is why I don't send others through the multiverse…they fuck up in like five seconds" she said before pulling out a glowing jewel.

In a flash, things went back to normal. A portal opened and Ashly and Dialga flew out. Dialga landed on Ashly. "Ugh, Dialga, get the heck off me!" She growled. "Sorry!" Said Dialga as he got up.

To what do we owe this great pleasure of having two legends visit out small town?" Asked an Ursaring. "Sorry, um, does anyone have a map?" Asked Dialga. "Why are you both so small?" Asked A meganium. "Reasons. Anyhow can I have a map please?" He asked again.

"A shiftree handed them a map and Dialga unrolled it. "Ok so we need to get here from here" he said. "Dude, that's the middle of the ocean" said Ashly. "Well my tower is there and unless you want shit to go down, we need to get over there as late as two days from now" said Dialga.

Well let's see here, there's Lapras" said a Torchic. Where can I find her' asked Dialga. "She's on the beach" said the Torchic.

Dialga thanked them before leading Ashley out of town.


	9. Through the sea of meditite-tation

They made it down to the beach after a stop for juice. "That tasted….educational…" said Ashley. "Well it was made from a royal gummy so…" Said Dialga. "Wait, EDUCATIONAL?!" He asked. "I can't describe it otherwise…" Said Ashley.

They then found Lapras. "Hello, would you like to-" she tried. "Yes, hidden land please and hurry" said Dialga. He hopped on then helped Ashly on too.

About two hours later, Ashley groaned. "How far out are we?" Asked Ashley. "Five hundred miles" said Lapras. "And how much farther?" Asked Ashly. "One thousand more" said Lapras. "And wait…how long have we been riding for" she asked. "Seven hours" said Dialga.

"Then we have like Fourteen more to go?!" Growled Ashly. Dialga and Lapras looked at one another. "GAAAAAHHH" she screamed.

Dialga then spent the next fourteen hours teaching Ashly the miraculous wonder that is meditation.

"Ok we're here…you can stop humming now" said Lapras. "My mind is telling me no…..but my body…my body is telling me FUCK NO!" Sang Ashly as she pushed Dialga off of Lapras' back.

He impacted the sand with a loud thud. "Ouuuuch…what was that for?" Asked Dialga. For making me meditite for fourteen hours" said Ashley. "It's meditate…you just named a Pokemon" said Dialga.

He looked up at a large floating island above them. There was a pointed tower with a dark vortex above it.

"Great, we've got like 17 hours remaining" said Dialga. "Until what?" Asked Ashly. Until…we go primal" said Dialga. Ashly cocked her head. "what's that?" She asked. "It's like a fifty fifty chance we turn evil, or a fifty fifty chance we end up fucking the future up" said Dialga. "And a seventy five percent chance we do both?" asked Ashley.

"No…" Said Dialga. Ashley sighed in relief. "It's a ninety percent chance we both ruin the future and turn evil" said Dialga. Ashly's smile disappeared and Dialga could have heard breaking glass.

"Oh shit we got to get moving!" She said as she ran off into the jungle followed by Dialga. They made it to a cave which led into a ruin.

"The rainbow stoneship" said Dialga. "Wait? this thing flies?" Asked Ashley as she looked at the ground.

Well it's lost technology so…yeah" said Dialga. He picked up a stone and shot it with a roar of time before sticking it into a hole in the ground.

The platform they were on then rose into the air. "Dialga, your markings are turning orange" said Ashley. "Then it's already happening" said Dialga.

They soon got off on a stone path. "Great, it's right there" said Dialga. "So that's your home?!" Asked Ashley. "Well yeah. An incident a while back almost made it crumble and screw the future. I keep trying to get palkia to help me fix it but he or she is always making excuses" said Dialga as he kicked the ground. "You mean you don't know?" Asked Ashley. Dialga shook his head.

"Well I know absolutely zilch about constructing ancient tech" said Ashly. "Let's just go! We've got like five minuets left" said Dialga.

He and Ashley ran up to the base of the tower. Dialga's diamond flashed and a sort if pedestal rose out of the floor in front of the entrance. "Oh man, my head is killing me" said Ashley as she shook it a bit.

"Just help me power this thing up" said Dialga. He then shot a roar of time into the pedestal. The beam formed into an orb over it and began to change from blue to purple. "Can you help me?" He asked her again.

She shook her head a bit then added her own attack to the beam. The orb then changed to a bright red color. The pedestal absorbed the orb and the red lines on the tower and ground then began to turn blue.

Their own lines also changed back to normal. "Man that was terrible. Said Ashly. She looked herself over and smiled. "Now…how are we going to get back?" She asked. Dialga's grin faltered. Um…no idea" he said.

"You mean I'm stuck here?!" Asked Ashly. "Um, maybe?" Asked Dialga. A portal suddenly opened in front of them. T then stuck her head out. "Damn that new invention…I told Tails that it was unstable but noooo…I'm tails I'm a genus so nothing can go wrong" she said.

"Um, hi again. Can you send us back?" Asked Ashley. "Hi, you know you aren't like the ash from universe Im usually in. I mean he's with Arceus so…I guess you're both similar…anyhow just come through here" said T before disappearing into the portal.

Dialga looked at Ashly who shrugged and nodded at the portal. They both walked through it.


	10. Clemont invents a thing

They tumbled out into the lab and then dialga's jewel glowed. Gary walked in holding a jar of golden honey. "Dialga wanted me to get this for you Ashly" he said as he put it down in front of her. He took the lid off then left.

Ashley sniffed it and her eyes sparkled. It smells so good!" She said before beginning to lick it up. "I'm glad you like it" said Dialga. Ashley pulled her head out if the now empty jar and licked her mouth clean.

Dialga walked over to her and kissed her cheek. She kissed him back before her eyes widened. Oh crap…I forgot about misty" she said. Dialga growled at the name.

Gary ran in. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "Yeah, there's a certain red head I need to teach a lesson" said Ashley. "I can actually help track down a possible suspect. I looked at the reports on your old body and then traced the bullet found inside back to a special type of experimental, high tech pistol. One created by the someone stationed in Lumiose city…" Said Gary.

Ashley's eyes narrowed. "Clemont…" She growled.

(Meanwhile-prism tower gym)

Clement…ash hasn't talked to me in ages…he said he would be sure to talk to me five hours after we last spoke" whined Bonnie. "Ash is a busy guy Bonnie. I would bet he's probably doing special training with his Pokemon somewhere remote" said Clemont as he screwed in a light bulb into a weird device.

Clemont, a challenger has arrived" said Clembot. "I'll be right there" said Clemont. He got up and walked out the door.

"Hello Clemont… I see you decided to accept my challenge" said Gary as the inventor walked into the arena. "Yes. I will test your strength and see if you deserve this badge" said Clemont. "Oh, that's not why I'm here" said Gary.

"Well then what kind of challenge did you want?" Asked Clemont. "Well let's just say someone wants to have a word with you" said Gary. He took a master ball off his belt and tossed it out. It opened and sent out Ashly in her Pokemon form.

"That's…a Dialga!" Gasped Clemont. "Not just any Dialga either" said Gary. "Hello Clemont. I have reason to believe you were partially responsible for my death?" She asked via telepathy. "But you are standing right here…" Said Clemont.

"You made a gun…a special gun…one used by misty to kill Ash" said Gary. "Ash is dead!?" Cried Bonnie. "Yeah and thankfully he was brought back..but different" said Gary. Ashley then changed to her human form.

"Why does that girl look like ash?" Asked Clemont. "Because I am ash" said Ashley angrily. "But you are a Dialga…" Said Clemont. "I'll explain to you too then. I am the chosen one. That opened a few doors that normally remain closed. Ones like being given a second chance. Garitina brought me back but since my human body was gone, he made me a Dialga" said Ashley.

"That's preposterous! It defies science and logic!" said Clemont. Well Maybe I can change your mind then" said Ashley. She changer to her Pokemon form, then her diamond glowed and a pillar of light appeared. A gateway opened and Arceus came out and then looked at Clemont in anger.

"A-Arceus?!" He gasped. "You…are in deep trouble. You are partially responsible for killing the chosen one. And don't think I haven't seen the whole thing" she said.

Clemont fell to his hands and knees. "Please don't hurt me…" He begged. "Maybe there's a more appropriate punishment. I will let Ashley decide" said Arceus. Ashley then walked over to Clemont.

"So Clemont, what do you have to say?" She asked. "I had no idea misty was going to use it to kill you! Honest!" He said. "Oh really!? Then what will your do to make it up to me? Because of your poor judgement, I am now a Pokemon. I'll end up being hunted by collectors, hunters, and villains" said Ashley.

"I…ill…ill let Arceus make me into a stone" said Clemont. "BIG BROTHER!" Whimpered Bonnie. Ashley put her hand to her chin. Arceus looked at her intently. "Well chosen one? What is your choice?" She asked.

Ashley shook her head. "Let him be" she said. "WHAT?!" Shouted Gary. "He's sorry, plus He's not worth it. If he goes missing, people will get worried about a killer since I died then he did as he has been traveling with me, and then things will become very complicated for me. Besides, he has a sister to take care of. And finally, getting rid of him would make me no better than misty. And he didn't even know" said Ashley.

Arceus nodded. "A wise choice chosen one" she said before disappearing. Clemont got up and ran over to her before kneeling in front of her. "Thank you so much! I am so sorry!" He said. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Next time, be sure you know who you are selling to. I may be back to ask some questions…Gary, let's go" she said. Gary returned her before he began to walk out. "Professor! Wait!" called Bonnie. "Yeah?" He asked. "Can I come over some time and see Ashley? She's so cool!" Said Bonnie.

"Maybe. I'll have to talk to her" said Gary. He then walked out.

Big brother, why would you even make a gun!?" Asked Bonnie. "I was bored" Clemont said as he rubbed the back of his head.


	11. the kitchen raid

Gary walked back into his lab and let out Ashley and Dialga. "Hey Gary, can I play on your computer?" Asked Ashley. "Why?!" Asked Gary. "Because I'm bored" she said. "No! Those are for research!" said Gary.

Ashley pouted? Dialga growled at him then walked over to her. "What else do you want to do?" He asked her. I want you to play with me" she said. "Why?!" Asked Gary. "Because I'm bored and I can't use your computers" she said. Gary sighed and then picked her up and carried her to the couch.

He put her down and sat next to him. Ashley tucked her legs under herself and lay down while He began to pet her head and she started to purr. "Why are you Purring?" Asked Gary. "It feels good" she said.

He picked up a brush and began to brush her making her lean into it. Dialga smiled at her and lay down on the carpet. Gary picked her up and put her on his lap and started to rub her head again. She rolled onto her Side and pointed to her belly which he then moved his hand to.

She cooed and closed her eyes while he rubbed it. Soon, he heard her start to breath deeper so he picked her up and placed her next to Dialga before walking out.

Dialga curled up with her and lay his head on her side before falling asleep too.

The next morning he woke up and slowly moved away from her so as not to wake her. He was half way across the room when he tuned to see her shivering. He quickly made his way back to her and once more curled up with her.

"Good mor-" began Gary before he saw Ashley was still asleep. "Morning" he finished quietly. Dialga nodded to a a heavy blanket. Gary walked over and brought it to them then wrapped them in it.

Ashley sighed and rubbed her head against Dialga in her sleep. Gary smiled at this before leaving. About two minuets later, she yawned and slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning Ashly…how did you sleep" he asked her.

"Fine…but I feel hot…" She said sleepily. Dialga pulled the blanket off her. "It's not helping Dialga" she whined. Dialga ran out and came back with Gary. "Hey Ashley, what's up" he asked her. "I'm feeling hot down below….it itches too" she said.

"You are probably in heat" said Gary (because it's a great plot device). "What's that?" She asked. "Well until he…well…does you…you are going to be that way though you will lay eggs if you go with that method. Alternatively you could just please yourself. Though its no long term solution" said Gary. He turned and left.

"Dialga?" She asked. He grinned and walked over to her then flipped her onto her side. She spread her legs. She didn't need to wait long before she felt him licking her hole. "Be gentle…I'm really sensitive right now" she said.

"Well you want me to help you right?" He asked. She nodded. "Remember if you ask for more, I'll stop" he said before be stuck his toung into her. She sighed and used her legs go hold him in place. "Do you like that?" He asked her.

"Yes!" She panted. "Dialga then slowed down considerably. "please keep going…I need it" she said. He stopped completely and pulled away. "NO..PLEASE…" She cried. "I warned you didn't i?" Said Dialga. Ashly whimpered pitifully as he turned and lay down. She felt her nether beginning to throb.

Dialga's eyes snapped open as he felt a weight on him. He looked up to see Ashley on top of him. She turned around and sat on his face so her hind legs were on either side of his head and her slit was covering his mouth and nose.

He Inhailed her scent which was very sweet, like Oran berry juice. "If you won't do it yourself, I'll make you" she said. He began to lick her again, only for her to begin to grind her lower lips over his face. She tensed up before cumming on him.

He licked it up as she got off of him and sighed as she fell over next to the blanket. 'Note to self, don't test her patients if she's in heat' thought Dialga as he looked at her. She panted as she pushed herself under the blanket and fell down so her hind legs were out to either side of her. He then heard a soft snoring noise.

Dialga walked over and pulled the blanket over her before climbing under it next to her. "I love her so much" he thought as he too dosed off.

About two hours later, Ashley woke up and felt herself beginning to itch again. She whined and rubbed herself against the rug. She came soon and sighed as the heat disappeared once more. She heard her stomach growl so she got out from under the blanket and walked into the kitchen.

She pulled open a cabinet which was close to the floor and climbed inside. She then pulled out a large bag of Pokemon food and ripped it open. Once that was done, she stick her head in and began to eat it.

Five minuets later, Gary walked in to see her eating. "Oh come on Ashly! I just bought that" he said as she pulled her head out if the empty bag. "I still hungry, got any more?" She asked. "Seriously?! That was two whole pounds!" He shouted.

"Yeah? Well it seemed like only one cup" said Ashly. She got up and climbed back into the cabinet. Gary then heard a ripping noise then some munching noises. He gasped and ran over and pulled her out along with another half eaten bag of food.

"Like seriously! You need to stop eating!" He said. Ashley struggled out if his grasp before jumping back into the Cabinet. Gary put his hand in but quickly retracted it as a dragon breath shot out. "Ok! Ok! You can eat it" he said. "Thank you" sang Ashly.

He turned and walked over to Dialga and shook him awake. "Dialga! Please get her out of there…she's going to eat the whole place clean of any food!" Begged Gary. "Oh relax, she can't eat that much" he said. "She already ate four pounds of Pokemon food" muttered Gary.

"Well on the bright side, you can go out and get some better tasting brands once she's finished" said Dialga. Gary face palmed. "Well if she keeps eating at this rate, I'll be out of money to buy more" he said.

Dialga ran into the kitchen to see Ashley chewing her way through a fifth bag. "Ashly! How are you able to eat this much?!" He asked her. She pulled her head out and swallowed the mouthful. "I don't know, my friends always told me I was like a bottomless pit. And the fact that I've only been eating like one bowl full every day for the last few weeks means I'm starving" she said.

"Good news and bad news" said Gary. Dialga and Ashly's heads perked up. "Good news is that that was the last bag. Bad news is that it will take about a day for the new shipment of Pokemon food to get here" he said. Ashley gasped.

"Nooo! Now what am I supposed to eat?!" She cried. "Berries. But I'm not telling you where to find them since you will probably eat the whole field clean in five minuets" said Gary. He picked up Dialga and carried him out.

Ashley walked into he other room and lay down before going to sleep as she had been eating and getting revenge literally all day.


	12. caught

The Next morning, Dialga led Ashly out the back door. He sniffed the air and led her into the woods. They walked for a while and soon came to a small patch of berries. Ashly ran over to the bush and began to eat the fruits off of it. Dialga walked up behind her and also began to eat.

Suddenly, they both fell over knocked out. A pair of team galactic grunts walked out of brush and picked them both up. Then, They carried them away. This didn't go unnoticed by a pair of brown eyes in a nearby tree.

Ashly woke up in a white room next to Dialga. They were both regular sized and she noticed they had collars on them. She tried to change to her human form but the collar shocked her. She nudged Dialga who woke up.

"Where are we?" He asked her. "Hell if I know. I just woke up. And don't try changing form or size, these collars will shock you" she told him. He ran at the wall only for the collar on him to make a high pitched whining noise.

Ashly shut her eyes as a crackling noise was heard. She opened them again to see an extra crispy Dialga on the ground. "Mmmmm…you smell like bacon" she hummed.

"Really? That's nice" Dialga replied as he coughed out a puff of smoke.

Ashly heard yelling from through a window on the wall and walked up to it and saw May was was being dragged into a room.

She was yelling and cussing at the team galactic scientists. One of them took a taser out of his lab coat and used it on her casing her to stop moving though she was still awake and swearing at them.

They sat her in a metal chair and put her hands in the arm cuffs on it. They then left her alone. Ashly watched as may turned her head and looked at her in shock. Ashly didn't make any attempts to communicate though.

Mars walked in holding a syringe in her hand. She took a sample of may's blood and then grinned and began to make her way out. "What are you going to do with Me?!" May yelled. Maybe use you as a training dummy for our Pokemon, maybe serve you to those dialga as food. If your lucky, you'll still be alive after the procedure. And for your sake, I sincerely hope it's one of the first two" said Mars as she left

"Wait! What's that supposed to Mean?!" May yelled angrily. She looked at Ashly again. "Can you help me?! Please?!" she asked. Ashly shook her head and motioned to the collar on her neck.

A scientist walked in with a new syringe and walked over to may. "You assholes better let me go! My dad is a gym leader and he'll have the entire league after you guys" may yelled.

"You won't even be able to ask him for help" the scientist Told her. He jabbed the syringe into her arm and injected her with the weird chemical inside. She screamed as he took her out of the chair and dragged her to a door, then tossed her into the room with Dialga and Ashly.

She yelled in pain as her body began to change. Her arms became longer and her shoulders became more rounded. Her neck extended and spikes grew on either side and she began to grow a tail. Claws came out of her feet and hands and she soon had changed into a Groudon. A ceiling tile opened and a collar fell onto her neck and shrank to fit her.

She looked at herself and began to cry. "May?" Ashly asked. "Who are you?" May asked. "I used to be ash. I'm a girl and a Dialga now. Misty killed me and garitina brought me back" explained Ashly.

"If I had know about her little scheme I would have had my Starter cook her alive!" May yelled. "So you weren't one of them then….that's good to know" Ashly said. "So ash…how are we going to get out of here" may asked. "I have no clue. And it's Ashly now. Dialga there had the brilliant idea to charge the wall only to get himself fried so retaliation is not recommended" Ashly replied.

"Galac-Tech would like to remind you that any appearance of danger is merely a device to enhance your training experience" said an intercom. "Well that is a complete lie" mumbled Dialga while looking at a grunt in an orange jumpsuit falling into a pool of brownish acid water next to their room. His bones floated to the top.

Gary was looking at his watch. "Man, those two should have been back here by now" he said. A pikachu walked in through the open door he was at. "Hey, you're Ashly's pikachu aren't you? Where is she? Can you lead me there?" He asked it.

Pikachu nodded and led him out.

Pikachu brought him to a intersection with a shop by it. The shop had a sign by the door. Pikachu pointed to the sign. "Sinnoh poffins…THEY WERE TAKEN ALL THE WAY TO SINNOH?!" Gary yelled. A few people looked at him and one even asked what the fuck was wrong with him.

He picked pikachu up and sent out a Staraptor then got on its back and flew off towards the ocean.

"Ashly? Why would misty kill you?" May asked her. "Something about me being bad luck since I always get involved in the business of the regional crime syndicates. To her, legendary Pokemon wouldn't get caught or hurt if I stayed out of the way and now I am one so her argument is rendered invalid" Ashly replied.

"How am I going to explain this to my parents or Max?" May asked sadly. "Well, if we ever get out of here…then we'll deal with it as it comes…" Ashly said.

Gary landed in Veilstone city by the galactic warehouse building.

"Pikachu, have you got any clue how to get into there?" Gary asked. Pikachu ran over to where a jigglypuff was doing graffiti. He said something to it and it grinned and drew a pair of glasses and a mustache on pikachu's face before pikachu punched it in it's own.

"Oh, a disguise! I'll just find one of those scientist's ID. cards and save them" Gary exclaimed. He peaked over the top of a meteorite he was behind and saw a scientist eating his lunch on the other side.

"GOTCHA BITCH" he yelled as he launched himself onto the poor guy and began to choke him out. As soon as he made the scientist pass out, he took his ID card and name tag, put them on and walked into the building.

"Dude, where were you?! We needed you to check the collars on the legendary Pokemon downstairs" said Mars angrily. She thrusted a Key card towards him which he took before she stormed away.

He looked at the key and shrugged.

May looked out the window at the room she was in before as a large crash was heard. Ashly did as well. This time, it was Dawn who had just Sparta kicked another into a table full of glass beakers. "Lemme go!" She screamed as they put her into the chair and locked her arms in place.

"God, how many of these pathetic brats do we have left?!" Asked a grunt. Well this is the last one for now. . The other teams are gonna pay big money for these girls since they ended up causing so much trouble with the now dead Ash Ketchum" said the second one.

They left and Mars walked back in and this time she had another syringe.


	13. that little plot device again

Mars injected dawn with the liquid in the yelled as they tossed her into the room where they had Ashly, May and Dialga. "Ashly, how do I use telepathy?" May asked. Ashly gave her a quick explanation and may turned to dawn.

"Hey Dawn…" she relayed. "How do you know my name?! You should be asleep in hoenn" dawn said bitterly. "It's me, May, this used to be ash before misty killed her, and you are doing much better than I was" may replied. Dawn yelled in pain as her body changed into a palkia's. "Well…you were…" she added.

That's when Gary walked in through a door. May and Dawn looked at him angrily thinking he was a member of Team galactic. "Gary, I'm glad to see you, can you get these collars off of us?" Ashly asked him. He nodded and waved the key card in front of hers causing it to detach itself.

He did the same for the others. "Ok, can you two just let me catch you so sneaking you all out will be much easier?" Gary asked. Ashly walked over to him and tapped her ball which pulled her inside. Dialga also tapped his ball and the same happened.

May look at Gary. "We aren't letting you just catch us" may relayed to him. "Well in the interest of helping you all escape, you give me no choice. "GO GO GADGET MASTERBALL" Gary shouted while he threw one at May and one at Dawn.

He stuffed the two balls onto his belt and ran out. "Why are you running?" Asked Mars. "Because the collars are malfunctioning. Any Minute now, those Pokemon are going to break out and kill us all, you included so we need to book it" Gary lied. "Shit, I told Saturn those things were too cheep... Everyone get to the choppers!" Mars yelled.

There was a rush of activity during which Gary escaped. He flew his Staraptor back to his lab in kanto and let them all out.

"That was weirdly pleasant…" May said to Ashly. Ashly nodded. "Poke balls are surprisingly comfortable. Also, can you shrink yourselves down to my size? The last thing we need is to draw attention to ourselves. Just will it and it happens" she said.

"How will our family's react to this?" Asked dawn. "I have no idea but maybe Arceus will know" Dialga answered. Ashly's diamond flashed and a gateway to the hall opened through which Arceus emerged.

"How…..? Why…..?" Arceus asked. "Because team galactic" Ashly told her. "Im not in charge of your lives, do what you think is right" Arceus told them. "But…you Are…" Said May, still shocked to see the God of the pokeverse in front of her. Arceus shook her head in exasperation. "Just tell them the truth" she said while making her exit.

Dawn looked at may. "Why am I feeling hot and itchy?" She asked. May shrugged. "It's heat…" Ashly said. "So how do we get rid of it?" Dawn asked. "Well I for one have a mate to help me. You could always try and find the real palkia and Groudon… Or you could just wait it out…" Ashly replied.

May and dawn both growled and walked into the lab. "Dialga, can you get them some 'help'" Ashly asked. "Sure thing…for a price" Dialga replied. "We'll see" Ashly told him. By now it was getting late out so they walked inside and Gary covered them up then he turned out the lights and went to bed himself.

Ashley woke up early next morning. She walked over to a piece of paper which was laying by the door and read it. 'Dear Ashley, I've gone out for a short business trip. I am putting Dialga in charge of you and he will tell me if you mess anything up or disobey him. That includes playing on my computers, inviting other Pokemon inside apart from those ones we rescued yesterday or potential mates for them, eating all the food, making messes, and screwing with my papers' it said.

Ashley growled and attempted to use a dragon breath on it but it wasn't phased. Instead the words 'P.S. This paper is used by trainers who own dangerous Pokemon as it is fully resistant to any moves or attacks. You can't even move it. Nice try though. If you are reading this, that means you tried to burn it like I assumed you would' appeared on it.

"Damn special measures" she growled. Dialga walked up behind her. "So what's it say?" He asked. "Nothing...Nothing Important" she answered. "Uh huh…so you don't mind if I read it?" He asked. "That's not necessary…" Ashley stammered as she blocked him from going around her.

"Oh, Gary left you something tasty in the other room" lied Dialga. Ashley rushed out of his way. "Huh…this should be fun" he said as he read the note and grinned. "Hey..there wasn't anything in there….Oh MAN" whined Ashley as she spotted him looking at the note.

"So you didn't want me to find out about Gary putting me in charge of you. Now come over here, I'm going to enjoy playing with you" Dialga told her. She whimpered and backed away.

"Oh come on…you know you'll love it" he told her. She shook her head. "Do I have to give Gary a bad report?" He asked her. She sighed and walked over to the blanket. He came over to her and kissed her on her mouth.

Soon he pulled away and turned her onto her side. She bit her lip as he dragged his toung over her sex. She shivered and let out a groan. "Shhh.." He whispered to her, then began to lick at her sides. She shivered a bit more. Dialga then caged her with his legs and began to kiss her again.

"If you want to do me, just go on already…" She whined. Dialga turned her onto her belly and slid his shaft into her sex. She sighed happily when he began to move in and out of her slowly.

The lights blinked on and they both looked to see May and Dawn still in Pokemon form staring at them with 'what the hell are you doing' expressions on. "Um…." She said slowly. "Why are you letting him rape you?!" May yelled. "He wasn't raping me, he's my mate so it's perfectly fine. Maybe he'll get you two mates as well" Ashly said irritably.

"No way!" Dawn told her. "Well good luck dealing with your heat then" Dialga said as he spotted them pressing their legs together.

He went back to thrusting into Ashly after that and she soon gained a pleasured look on her face. "Ooooh yeeessss" she hummed. He gave a few final Extra deep thrusts before he filled her up with his cum. He pulled out of her and she fell onto her belly panting.

Dialga pulled the blanket over her and then Made his way under it himself. He quickly fell asleep but Ashly stayed awake. "You actually like him doing that?" Asked Dawn. "Yeah, it feels amazing" Ashly replied. "I guess I'll give it a chance" dawn sighed _._

Ashly's jewel glowed and a portal opened and palkia came through, though it was small like they were.

"Ashly, why did you call me here?" It asked. "If you are a male, do you like her?" She asked while motioning towards Dawn. Palkia looked at her and walked over to her. "You are the hottest legendary I've ever seen…I'm sure I could help you with that problem you are having" it told her. She bit her lip. "O-ok I guess…just please be gentle" dawn said.

"After you prove your worth it" palkia said. He motioned to Ashly and may.


	14. was that foreshadowing?

"So wait? You want us to all eat one another out?!" Asked May. "Sounds cool to me…" Dawn said. "Dawn, I had no idea you went that way" may said slowly. "I'm in if you're good for it" Ashly mumbled. "I can't believe I'm letting my standards fall this low…" May sighed.

She sat down and spread her legs apart. Dawn lowered her neck between them and began to lick at her groin, and Ashly started to lick dawn.

"Your good at this…" Said Dawn. "Thanks, Dialga does it to me a lot" Ashly responded. "Keep going dawn. Don't stop" may said as she held dawn's face against her slit. "Ok, you convinced me" palkia said to Dawn.

She pulled away and made her way over to palkia. "Oh come on!" May growled. Palkia bit on dawn's neck gently sending a shiver along her back. He rotated her so she was facing him, then began to rub her slit.

Dawn looked down and saw his dick was growing pretty long. It had spike-like protrusions on the sides and an arrowhead tip. There were also bumps along the bottom. He slid the tip into her and began to pull back out before pushing a bit more into her. He continued like this for a short time until he was a third of the way into her, then shoved the whole if it inside of her.

She let out a Yelp as he pulled almost all the way back out then slid slowly back in. Dawn could feel the bumps and spikes on it being dragged along her insides.

Ashly looked on and whined a bit. "Let me take care of that for you" Dialga said to her. She smiled at him, turned around, and wagged her tail at him. He walked up behind her and put his front legs on her back and pushed himself inside of her again.

He started to quickly thrust in and out of her causing her toung to hang out and her eyes to roll up.

"Ugh, some people have no pride" May growled.

The four of them soon finished. Dialga and palkia pulled themselves out of their mates, and stood back as dawn and Ashly both fell onto their bellies, Panting happily. "You two look like you enjoyed that" May said.

They nodded at her. "Both of you just don't seem to have any shame…." She said as she walked away. "I'm going to try out my powers and see if I can figure out how to use them" she called back.

Dawn felt something warm next to her and looked to see palkia was laying beside her. He curled his tail around hers. Dialga meanwhile was next to Ashly, whispering to her about how adorable she was.

May walked out back and looked at the sky. The sun was really bright and she smiled. Her body felt a bit more powerful.

She stomped the ground and a series of cracks ran outward towards a stone and swallowed it, sealing up again afterwards. She grinned. "So that's how Fissure works….let's try bite" she said. She picked up another stone and bit on it.

Her eyes widened and she chucked it across the yard then began to hold her jaw. "Stupid ego, fuck that rock!" She cussed. "I would think if you tried to mate with a rock, it would make feel like you stuck gravel into your vagina) Dialga called out to her.

She felt something building in her throat and she opened her mouth expecting a burp or yawn but instead, a star shaped fireball came out and roasted Dialga. "Gah! Ashly, stomp it out! My horns are on fire!" He screamed. Ashly ran up and pushed him over, then began to use the aforementioned move in his head. "Huh, fire blast, didn't expect to know that one right off the bat" may said in mock interest.

"Go screw yourself, may maple!" Dialga said in between impacts.

When ashly stopped, Dialga's face was a pancake. He lifted his now flat face up and gave a warped smile. "Dude, never do that again" she told him.

May let out a groan in aggravation. "What's up may?" Dawn asked. "I feel so hot….it's so uncomfortable!" She replied. "I could help you out you know" dawn told her slowly. "Whatever…just make it quick" may said.

That's when she, Dawn, and Ashly fell into a set of portals.

Dialga and palkia saw this but just shrugged and went back to arguing. After a couple of minutes, the three reappeared again.

"Well that was weird…" Ashly said. "You mean that we saw our alternate dimensional selves? Or that we just traveled through space and time?" Asked Dawn. "Your one to talk" may told her. "I get that I can jump through space now…but it wasn't me that time" dawn replied.


	15. how serena will get revenge on rule 34

"Hey, I'm back. The meeting I had to go to was canceled" Gary said as he opened the front door and walked in.

"Shh, quiet Gary, May and Dawn are asleep. So what happened to get that meeting canceled?" Asked Ashly in her miniaturized Pokemon form.

"Well there was a news bulletin about several teams becoming more active. So the Pokemon research committee decided that it would be safer for everyone if there wasn't a large gathering of Pokemon professors. That way the villains wouldn't be able to capture us and use what we know to summon a bunch Of legendaries for their evil gains" Gary told her.

"Ok, I guess that's cool….I was kind of bored anyways" Replied Ashly.

There was a knock at the door and Gary opened it and saw Clemont standing there with Bonnie. "I need Ashly's and your help. Serena is gone. Her mom came to my gym this morning and asked if I'd seen her and told me that she never leaves home without telling her" He said.

"I have a clue where she is…but you aren't going to like it" Said Ashly.

They all looked at her intently. "When I was trapped in team Galactic's warehouse, I heard some scientists saying that Dawn was the last person that they were going to change into a Pokemon, but only for the time being. I say we go back and check for her there first" she declared.

"Well let's go!" Gary replied as he recalled her to her ball.

"That does feel good but I'm not going back in there!" May growled.

"And who's gonna stop me from doing it anyway?" Gary asked rudely.

"You do realize your talking to a legendary Pokemon with the power to open a fissure directly below you leading to the planet's inner core, right?" May asked him.

"Come on May, it isn't really that bad" Dawn said as she walked over to Gary and tapped her own ball, returning her.

"I got some food…I know you haven't eaten in a while" Gary sang while he held or a handful of pokeblocks.

May sniffed the air. "Are those…pokeblocks?" May asked. Gary nodded.

May walked over and right before she could eat any, He returned her.

Inside the balls, may sat on her haunches angrily. Dawn and Ashly walked over to her, both still in Pokemon form.

"May, the first thing about Gary that you should know…he's a jerk. Sure he's less of one than he used to be, but he's still a jerk from time to time" Ashley said.

May's expression turned from pissed to sad.

"I'm so hungry…." She whined.

"I am too…hey Ashly…which is still weird to say…is there any way to eat in here?" Dawn asked.

"I would assume there is, when we were on our journeys, our Pokemon seemed to be able to take care of themselves for the most part when they were inside their own pokeballs….I'm still figuring things out myself though" She said.

The dark space they were in changed to a forest.

"How does that even work?" May asked as she looked around.

"However it does, I'll bet there is some food here somewhere" replied Dawn.

Back outside, Gary had been looking for the ID badge he had confiscated from last time he had broken into the warehouse. He soon found palkia eating food in the kitchen.

"What the heck?! You had better have a good reason for being in here!" Gary yelled when he saw the empty freezer, cabinets, and fridge. Food trash was everywhere from the table and countertops to the floor.

"Oh, Ashly called me here to meet that Female palkia. She was a two of ten at best. I just got hungry afterwards and smelled food in here sooo…see ya'" Palkia said as a portal opened and he jumped through right before Gary could grab him.

(Just a word of advice, None of the operators on this account recommend grabbing any wild Pokemon for any reason apart form saving their life)

"Damnit! This is the second time this week a legendary raided my kitchen!" Gary yelled.

"Hey Professor, what's taking so long?" Bonnie called.

"Clemont, if you or your sister ever catch a legendary, don't let it in the kitchen for any reason whatsoever" Gary called back. He grabbed the ID off the counter and ran out the front door.

Gary loaned Clemont and Bonnie a pair of bird Pokemon (make of that what you will) and they all flew to Veilstone.

"Ok, here's the deal. You two need to run interference if need be. They likely have you both registered into their database as League members and thus you won't get anywhere near where they are keeping your friend. If we have to, We'll use these three to break in and-" began Gary.

"Or we could just use Clemont's Hologram suits and pose as Scientists to get in" interrupted Bonnie who was now wearing a chrome bodysuit as was Clemont.

"Clemontic Gear on!" Clemont anounced. "Using state of the art technology, these suits can change their appearance to allow the wearer to fit into any situation or group. Nobody will suspect anything!" He said.

They each walked into the building and over to an elevator. Inside was a couple grunts.

"Isn't she a little small to be a scientist here?" One asked skeptically when he saw Bonnie. "Oh, You didn't hear, it's take your sibling to work day" Lied Clemont.

"Wait a minute….there is no take your sibling to work day!" said another. Gary, Bonnie and Clemont looked at each other. Gary then pulled a pokeball off his belt and threw it onto the floor releasing Ashly who looked up at the grunts, growled angrily, then blew them out of the elevator using her dragonbreath while Gary held the button to open the door.

"Next time, do it yourself" she said while he returned her.

He clipped her ball back onto his belt.

The elevator stopped and they got out into a hallway. A loud screech/roar was heard from a short ways down which they ran to investigate.

They got to a door on the right side of the end of the hall and heard talking from behind it.

"Initiate pain endurance test 10 of 10" said Mars' voice. An electrical zapping was heard, then another roar.

"Subject shows surprising endurance to pain. It has only fainted twice today" said another voice.

"That wraps this test series up. Follow me" replied Mars.

The doors opened and Mars walked out followed by several scientists and a few grunts. The three heroes were standing against the back wall next to the doors, teeth clenched and faces sweaty, while Mars and her group walked out and over to the elevator without seeing them.

They slipped in through the door before it closed and got into an observation room full of computers and a control panel as well as a long window.

Behind the window was a Yevetal which had chains on it's legs holding it to the floor as well as a metal collar with multiple wires linking it to the ceiling.

They looked in and when it saw them they heard Serena's voice in their heads. "Please…no more…it hurts so much.." It cried.

"Serena, is that you?" Clemont asked into a microphone. The Yevetal nodded slowly.

"Ok, don't make a commotion, we are coming to get you" he told her.

He walked down a flight of stairs and through a heavy door into the large room holding Serena. "Bonnie, see if you can find a way to deactivate the collar with Gary" Clemont called.

Bonnie looked at Gary.

"I think there should be a keycard scanner for that…" He said while looking around. He found a slot on the control board and put the keycard into it. "Access Granted. Unlocking harness" a computerized voice said as the collar around Serena's neck fell off.

"Ok, so I need catch you so we can sneak you out" Gary said when he walked ini the room. "Anything, just get me away from this place" her voice said.

Gary threw a Masterball at her and it pulled her inside, then shook before clicking.

"Warning, Containment Breach. All Personnel report to Testing Cell Y-1 at Sublevel 6. I repeat, There has been a containment failure at Testing Cell Y-1" came a computerized voice. Gary threw out Dawn's ball.

"What is going on here!?" She asked as she appeared in the room.

"Get us out of here!" Begged Bonnie as she ran in

Dawn nodded and a portal opened which they all ran through.


	16. i have a peculiar set of skills

(Hey, sorry about there not being much to laugh about recently. We kinda lost one of the operators working on this and another had to take over. We plan to see if we can get the original one back on the job, but you shouldn't get your hopes up. However, we will still try to continue with the humor aspect to some degree)

They tumbled out of Dawn's portal into a pile. "AH, CLAWS IN MY BACK, CLAWS IN MY BACK" Clemont screamed.

"I'm over here, that's Gary's fault" dawn protested.

"Oh, I was wondering where my Cleats were, I guess I was wearing them" Gary replied stupidly. "Aipom arm, punch him in the nuggets!" Clemont yelled.

"NOOOOOO-"

-Beep-

Bonnie: Hey Guys, I think we need a new Gary.

*Gary is dragged off the screen*

New Gary: HEY FAGGOTS, IM GARY MOTHERFUCKING OAK! *Clemont shoots Pokemans Gary in the head*

Ashly: can we just get the old Gary back? I think we had a Max Revive on set somewhere…and why aren't we animated anymore?!

-Beep-

"My sack, my sweet sweet sack" Gary whimpered. Ashly, May, Dawn, and Serena appeared in the room, all of whom were small.

"So that's what it's like inside a pokeball" Serena mumbled.

"I'm just surprised you aren't surprised that Ash is a Girl now" Dawn said to her.

"I am, it's just not the weirdest thing that's happened to him…her" Serena answered.

"Hey…where's palkia?" Dawn asked.

"He left you" Gary answered causing Dawn to tear up

"Wh…why?" She whimpered.

"Well I got a recording of him last time we spoke…ill let you play it back yourself so that your onslaught isn't directed at me" Gary said before putting a device on the ground in front of her.

She pressed the play button. "She's a 2 of 10 at best" it said.

Dawn's pearls glowed and a jagged rip formed in the fabric of reality and then surrounded the device. It then ripped it apart into small pieces before reality reformed itself.

"Wh-wh-WHAT WAS THAT?!" Screamed Bonnie. She was now holding onto Ashly like the mini Dialga was a plushie.

"If I had to make a guess, I'd say it was Dawn's signature move, Spatial Rend. It's a powerful attack in which the user slashes the fabric of space and results in a wave of energy. However, I think Dawn's is a much different version of the move" Gary explained.

"I wonder if I can use that move that killed pikachu" Serena mused.

Ashly turned to face her.

"EXCUSE ME?!" She asked angrily.

"Not to kill him again of course! I just wanted to use it on those fuckers who were torturing me!" Serena said quickly.

A knock sounded at the door.

When Clemont opened it, a rope with a pair of metal balls, one on each end flew in and tied him up. Mars then walked in leading several team galactic grunts. She proceeded to do the same to Bonnie and Gary.

Ashly, May, Serena, and Dawn all backed away. "You know professor, there's a saying, don't be a thief. It's not nice to steal so why do it to us?" Mars asked.

"You know very well that we don't belong to you" Ashly growled.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you. And the fact that we have special telepathy-jamming gear on us means we won't have to hear any of your complaining" Mars laughed.

The grunts pulled out a set of the inhibitor collars and made their way towards the Pokemon.

"Since you three are all tied up at the moment be taking our legendary Pokemon back now" the red haired commander said.

"You don't own them. If anyone does, I do. Back off before they get angry at you" whispered Gary.

"Does it look like I'm afraid of that?" Mars asked him.

Ashly's diamond glowed and an orb of energy formed at her mouth.

"You know, we know you are in heat at this time of the year. I can't imagine it would be very comfortable. So how about this, you come with us, we help you with that?" Mars asked calmly.

"They won't be going anywhere with you!" Shouted a voice.

A portal opened and T in her hedgehog form jumped out.

"What are you?! A spiny rat?!" Mars asked.

"Hmm…Nice one. Now I'm gonna significantly fuck up your personality" T said angrily.

"Hey boys, wanna go to my place tonight?" Mars asked suddenly.

The grunts all shook their heads slowly and backed away as she walked towards them while swaying her hips.

"I'm very horny!" She sang, causing them all to scream and bolt.

"What the hell was that?" Ashly asked in shock as T shut the door again and dusted off her hands.

"Im gonna make this quick. I don't know what she has against you. I don't know why she dresses like that. But I have a particular set of skills, and I will use them to ruin whoever's day I please" T said drily as she walked through her portal. "Also, I recommend you move your lab to unova, or at least another area of this region so team galactic won't keep coming back" she called back as it closed.

(We don't have author powers, but T sure as hell does….)

"Hey Gary, I'm hungry" sang ashy.

"Oh come ON!" Yelled Gary.

"We are too. You'r our trainer, so you need to feed us" dawn told him.

"How about we go to the store instead?" Gary asked.

"After you feed us" pressed Dawn.

"I'll spell it out for you, palkia ate everything I have. I have no food. We need to go shopping. Otherwise I can't feed you" Gary said.

"Ashly, is revenge fun?" Dawn asked.

"Well, kinda, I mean it makes you really tired…but I'm not complaining" the mini Dialga replied.

Dialga popped out of his ball. "I need to go do some things so please don't get into trouble while I'm gone" he said as he opened a rift and left through it.

Ashly changed to her human form. "I forget, did you ever tell us how to do that?" May asked her.

"Yeah. You can. Just picture yourself changing and it happens. It's really easy" Ashly said.

May, Dawn, and Serena each changed to their human forms. "Ok, let's go shopping!" Serena cheered.

"Arceus help me" Gary whined.


	17. Superstore standoff

"Hey Gary, can I drive?" Ashly asked while Gary was driving a pickup truck with a purple paint job, a hood ornament like his old necklace, and a license plate saying 'G4RY-04K' into some large urban area of kanto that we won't bother specifying as it's likely going to change soon but if you need a name, let's just say cerulean city.

"No, Ashly, you don't have a license, you are too short even if you were in your human form, you have no sense of direction, and you don't even know how to drive a bicycle, let alone an automatic….LET ALONE A STICK SHIFT" Gary said as he pushed her back down into the passenger seat. Ashly growled in defeat and curled up on the seat on a small pillow.

"Hey Gary, how exactly are we going to tell our parents about our situation" Dawn asked from the back seat.

"Simple. I call them up on a videophone and you tell them you're alright. Just please behave yourself at the store and don't make a huge commotion. The last thing we need is to get misty involved because Ashly and her are not a good mix in a public place" he said.

He opened his door and got out followed by Ashly. The two weren't five feet away from the truck when they heard may pounding on the glass.

"Don't leave us here! What if team galactic finds us!?" Her voice asked. Gary rolled his eyes and got her, Serena, and Dawn out of the backseats then led them into the store.

The moment he walked in, people began to look at him in shock. An employee came up and tapped him on shoulder. "Um, sir…why do you have….four miniature legendary Pokemon walking with you?! I'm pretty sure that if just one of them gets even a little pissed off, this whole town is gonna go up in flames" he stammered.

"If I had leashes, I would be using them. Do you have some sort of daycare place here for them while I shop?" Gary asked.

Um…no….but…look, I'll sell you some leashes for like a buck each if you promise you can keep your Pokemon from blowing up the store.m if my manager finds out I didn't get you out of here when I had the chance and something does happen, I'll never get that promotion to sub-sub-executive janitor" said the worker.

He handed Gary a couple of leashes which he tied around May's, Dawn's, and Serena's necks. "Oh no….where's Ashly….." He groaned.

"You mean you LOST HER?!" Serena's voice shouted in his head.

"Yeah, we lost her, what does it sound like?" He asked.

"You do realize we lost someone with a black hole for a stomach in a store with three whole isles of Pokemon food, right?" May asked.

Gary ran off towards the food section. When he got there, he dove and grabbed Ashly as she was about to rip open a bag of pokechow. (god I hate that)

He picked her up in his arms and put a leash on her neck, much to her disappointment.

"Oh come on…I want something to eat" she whined.

"Oh hey Gary. Long time no see" said a voice that made Ashly's eyes flash red.

"Oh hi Misty….um, I was just about to get going…" Gary said without turning around.

"Gary, look at me" she said.

"No thanks…" He said slowly.

"Don't make me use my mallet" she threatened.

Gary slowly turned around and Ashly immediately jumped out of his arms and tried to run at misty.

"Aww, how pathetically cute. Little ash got herself a trainer" misty sang in a mocking tone while Gary tried desperately to keep the leash around Ashly retracted.

"It's Ash-LY! And just you wait until I get to you, you bitch! I will open a temporal gate straight to the end of the universe and blast you so hard you go flying into it!" Ashly snarled.

"You know, Cilan and Iris are glad you are gone. They said that they couldn't bear how immature you were" misty taunted.

"Ashly, just ignore her" Gary said.

"I don't blame them either. Every time you lost a battle you should have won when I was traveling with you, I thought I'd die! It's funny how after my enduring two regions of feeling that way, you were the one who ended up dead" misty laughed.

"Misty, that's enough. You've made your point" Gary told her.

"And who are your little friends. I wish I had that palkia. It's part water type, isn't it? I love water types!" She continued.

"Misty, as I am a higher rank in the collective Pokemon leagues than you, I will ask you to back off now. You are endangering the entire town by taunting that Dialga" said another familiar voice.

Misty turned around and saw Cynthia standing behind her.

"Oh hey Cynthia. I guess your right, I'll back off for now. Until we meet again Gary" misty said as she walked away.

Cynthia walked over to where Ashly was staining and bent down to her, hen pet her on her head.

"Hey Cynthia" Ashly relayed. Cynthia seemed surprised to hear the Dialga knew her name.

"Cynthia, I don't think you recognize it but this is is ash. Misty killed him but he reincarnated as a female Dialga" Gary said.

Ashly changed to her human form.

"Now I see why you and mis are at odds with one another" observed Cynthia. "Now might be a good time to let you know that team galactic has been kidnaping my friends and turning them into Pokemon. So meet May, Serena, and Dawn" Ashly said.

Cynthia looked behind Gary and grimaced a bit when she saw the Tiny Yevetal Palkia and Groudon.

"This isn't good….if team galactic has figured how to change people into Pokemon they could easily change league members into Pokemon as well. Or they could sell this knowledge to other teams. I will trust you and your friends to foil their plans as you did before, Ash" Cynthia said as Ashly changed back to her Pokemon form.

Ashly nodded. "Gary, please be careful who sees you with these Pokemon. However…..I think you should have these" Cynthia said. She handed Gary a black suitcase. He looked inside and saw there was a Red Orb, a Lustrous Orb, An Adamant Orb, and a Big Root in it as well as a keystone.

"I'm going to trust that you can unlock the primal powers within your new legendaries…well three of them. That big root will allow whoever the yevetal is to do some serious damage too" she said before leaving.

"When they got back to Gary's truck, they saw it had key marks all over it. "Damn it….I knew I shouldn't have made my truck so much like myself" Gary sighed.

"It was a ride after your own image" Ashly sighed in mock disappointment.

"Yeah, it was pretty goo- that was sarcasm wasn't it?" Gary replied.


	18. parential discussions

"Alright, you girls ready to tell your parents what happened?" Gary asked the folowing day.

"You didn't…." Stammered May as she was looking at the freshly cleaned house and now set dining room table.

"Well your answer is walking right up the driveway, May" Ashly said from the kitchen. She had her hind legs on the counter and her front ones on the windowsill.

The doorbell rang and Gary went and opened it. In walked Max, Norman and Caroline Maple, Dawn's Mom and her Glameow, Serena's Mom, and her Fletchling.

"Hello Professor Oak. It's a pleasure to meet you" Serena's mom greeted.

"WOAH, ARE THISE REAL LEGENDARY POKEMON?!" Yelled max. He ran over to May and began to examine her.

May growled and set his head on fire. "GAAAAAAHHH MY HEAD IS ON FIRE!" He screamed. Gary watched him run in circles and calmly picked up one of several fire extinguishers and sprayed him with it.

"Thanks Professor" Max panted.

Fletchling and Glameow looked skeptically at Dawn and Serena.

"You seem familiar…" Fletchling chirped. "Yeah, well I should be. I'm Serena, ring any bells?" Serena asked it in poke speak.

"So that's Dawn there I presume?" Asked Glameow. Dawn nodded.

"So Professor, You said you knew what happens to our daughters" Caroline asked.

"Yes. In fact, they are sitting right over there" Gary replied while pointing to where May, Serena, and Dawn were laying down on the couch in Pokemon form.

"Before you say that I did this, it was team galactic. They can even confirm it" Gary added.

"You expect us to believe those Pokemon are our daughters? Is this some kind of joke?" Asked Dawn's mom.

Dawn, Serena, and May all walked over to them and changed to their human forms.

"What happened to you?!" Asked Norman.

"I'm fine…ish…" May replied after her parents stopped hugging her.

"Like Gary said, team galactic did this to us" Dawn added.

"As gym leader and member of the Pokemon League, I won't sit by and stand for this!" Yelled Norman.

"Actualy, I think we can handle this ourselves" Serena declaired.

Everyone save for Gary looked at her.

"We have powers now that we didn't have before. And we've seen what those people do to Pokemon. Since we are Pokemon as well now, I think we should be the ones to Fight back" she continued.

"I'm With Serena" May declaired.

"Me too" added Dawn.

"I got nothing better to do now that my life has gone to crap" Ashly said as she changed to her own human form.

"Ash?! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!" Max yelled. Everyone spun to face him.

"Misty told me that ash had done the unspeakable and joined Team rocket. So I agreed that she should coordinate his death. Ash, you can go die!" Max continued.

"First off, I would never, in a thousand years join team rocket. The fact that you should believe her hurts my heart. And the fact that you told her to kill me makes it hurt even more, max" Ashly said.

Max was dumbstruck. "But misty…told me…." He tried.

"You traveled with me and saw how how much I hated them. So tell me, were you thinking straight or were you just mislead?" Ashly asked him.

"I….I….IM SOO SORRYYY" max cried. Ashly walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"It's fine. Just know that I forgive you and that you should never trust misty again" she told him.

After max had stopped crying. Gary finished talking with May's Serena's And Dawn's parents.

"So you promise to take care of our daughters?" Asked Serena's mom.

"Of course. I promise that they will be trained to their fullest potential. And you can come and see them any time you want" Gary answered.

They waved goodbye and parted ways.

"So we got that off your chests, how do you feel?" Gary asked.

"Better…and now we're gonna serve your ass to you on a silver platter for dropping this surprise on us" Dawn said evily.

She, may, and Serena backed Gary into a corner.

(FOOTAGE MISSING)

"


	19. a contestor something more?

That night, Ashly slept on Gary's bed.

It began to storm out and she was woken up by a loud clap of thunder. She made her way under the blankets and lay her head on the pillow.

"Ashly, you know Dialga is gonna get ticked at me if I'm sleeping too close to you, right?" Gary mumbled with one of his eyes open.

He looked into Ashly's dimly lit red iris. "Its cool. He's got to learn to share" she replied.

Gary yawned and sat up, then lifted her onto his lap.

She looked up at him cutely.

"You know, you look adorable…for a giant blue dragon covered in metal blades" he told her.

She smiled And yawned. "Thanks. Let's go back to sleep" she said.

They woke up at sunrise the next day. "So who wants what for breakfast?" Gary called.

May stumbled groggily into the kitchen, followed by dawn and then Serena who was dragging herself along the floor with her wings.

"Too tired to fly?" Ashly asked her.

"Yeah…..if I had to sleep for a thousand years, I can't imagine how hard it would be to wake up again. If I was rudely awakened like the real Yevetal was, I can understand how destroying everything I saw would seem reasonable" Serena said tiredly.

"Yeah, well Just keep your Oblivion Wing to yourself. None of us want to be turned to stone. It's not fun at all" pikachu called from in a cabinet.

"Ashly, I'm scared as to what I'll find in there" Gary mumbled.

He opened the cabinet door and a literal hydro pump consisting of empty ketchup bottles erupted out of it and covered the floor up to Gary's waist.

"FUCK YOU PIKACHU" Gary yelled.

"So that's where he was" Ashly said amusedly while she stuck her head out of the sea of empty plastic bottles.

"Alright, who wants to clean this up?! Pikachu isn't my Pokemon so I'm not going to be held responsible" Gary asked.

"As long as you don't Mind having a fault line in your backyard, I can take care of this" may offered.

"Can't you just melt them?" Asked Dawn.

"And leave you all swimming in a sea of molten plastic? If you want to feel unending pain, I guess that's a reasonable option" may replied.

"Screw this. I've been wanting to try this for a while. Everyone, hold on to something anchored" called Dawn.

Once everyone realized who was talking, they scrambled to grab onto a doorframe or wall mounted towel rack.

The second Gary made it to a doorframe, a huge rush of wind flowed through the kitchen dragging all the ketchup bottles into a small portal in the floor. In under two seconds, the entirety of the mess was completely gone.

"Please never do that again" whispered May.

"At least that wasn't a black hole" muttered Gary.

"How was it not a black hole?!" Yelled Ashly.

"If it was, this house and everything around it would have been ripped apart. She just opened a portal into space" he replied.

Gary then pushed himself up off the floor and grabbed a bag of Pokemon food from another cabinet.

"Oh come on, I wanted pancakes!" May complained.

"Well Ashly seems to be really excited for it" Dawn noted.

Ashly was at Gary's feet, her tail wagging eagerly as he put a bowl of food down in front of her.

"Here you go Ashly. Now, who's next?" He asked.

The only sound in the room was Ashly's chewing.

"We want actual food" Dawn said after a short time

"Well you aren't getting actual food. I don't have enough money to feed you all human food. In fact, due to all the crap Ashly, pikachu, and palkia ate on their individual kitchen raids, I've already exceeded my research budget for the next three months. I barely even have enough money to feed myself" Gary ranted.

A portal opened over his head and a couple of pamphlets and fliers dropped out before it shut again.

"Dawn? Was that you?" May asked.

Dawn shook her head.

"Well this thing says that there is a couple Pokemon beauty contests happening soon with cash prizes" Ashly read on one of them which had landed in front of her.

"I got it, you can enter them using us and dress us up! We'll win for sure! We're adorable!" Serena exclaimed.

"Ashly and Dawn maybe. You and me, not so much. I'm an earth lizard and you are a death bird. Ashly and Dawn both have gemstones and precious metals naturally integrated into their bodies. You just have an emo color scheme and I have a spiky, sharp, slicey aspect. At best, we would be good at making outfit choices for them"

"Heck no, I'm not going to let you two dress me up" Ashly protested.

"Oh come on Ashly! You'll love it!" Dawn said while nudging Ashly with her shoulder.

"Ugh, fine, but if you two end up embarrassing me in front of the world….well, I don't know what I'll do but I think I'll just kick your tails in a Pokemon battle" Ashly sighed.


	20. This'll be bigger than just us

A few days passed which were full of planning and testing of different arrangements of props, Plenty of smoke explosions in the kitchen due to The lack of good ingredients Serena had to work with for her pokepuffs, and excessive amounts of gripe from Ashly at having to constantly try out new attire for May and Serena.

"Come on Ashly! If we can just make a few more adjustments for this, you and dawn will win the appeal for sure" May grumbled as she was trying to trim some lace off of a headdress for Ashly.

"Her two arrow shaped horns were a huge pain in the ass but we managed to work them into the design" Serena told Gary.

"Thanks. I can imagine that making a pair of dimensional draconic dinosaurs look pretty to the populous of a Pokemon pageant is not too typical a task to take into terms of Thought" Gary replied.

Ashly glared at him angrily. "Gary, that sentence hurts to think about" she growled.

He waved apologetically.

"And done! You two get dibs on the spotlight this time, but Serena and I are up for the encore" May said to Ashly and Dawn. "Their outfits are in here as well as the instructions to put them on in terms you should understand" she told Gary while handing him a black suitcase with a bow design laser engraved onto the lid.

Gary flew to Saferon city where the pageant was being held. He quickly found his way to the show as people everywhere were trying to get a share of the profits in one way or another, even if just by selling a MS Paint map of the city itself to people who were simply there to see the pageant.

"Excuse me miss, can you tell me where I can sign my Pokemon up for the Padgeant being held here?" Asked Gary to a lady who was at a booth near the stage.

"Actualy, it's right here. We accept any Pokemon. No restrictions apply" she said as she handed him a pen and paper.

Gary took the pen and paper and went through filling everything out.

"So when is this thing going to get started?" He asked the lady.

"Oh wait…did you mean you wanted to participate in the Pageant? Oh shoot, I just got you signed up for the Chain Charged Contest and Combat Circuit. My apologies, all sign ups for this were ended last month" the lady told him.

Gary spat out the soda he was drinking. "TAKE ME OFF THE LIST THEN!" He yelled.

"Sorry, didn't you read the fine print? But if you are a Pokemon researcher I can take you off the list" she replied.

"Oh please yes. I have a life I need to get back to and I can't be traveling all over the world!" He gasped in relief.

"Ooooh, sorry, I just finalized the forms while you were saying that last sentence…but at least you get to go through several different regions and fight your way through different leagues" she said.

Gary was absolutely mortified but Ashly and friends on the other hand were jumping around for joy inside their pokeballs.

"The first Region is Kanto so have fun. It starts in about a week. Oh and it might be worth mentioning that dropping out of this can result in your status as a professor being permanently revoked" The lady said as she turned and walked away.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Gary screamed into the sky.


	21. read this if you want to play a part

Important message!

Well, time to start screening the Pokemon anime from season one again….yay for me….I have to watch from kanto through at least sinnoh….all over again….I'm gonna need help so if you think you have what it takes, you might qualify to have your OC featured in a Future chapter. Be sure to PM me about your standards and boundaries with your Character as well as a chapter plot they would be featured or they could end up in a lemon or something…. While many will contact us, only a certain number will make it in.

Be sure to follow along with the story or you could miss your chance to make it into our own anime.

On a side note, this also ties into a community project we call Team Terminal. It's a WIP discord server a few friends and I are trying to set up for our folowers. Hopefully, we can grow this into a profitable YouTube Chanel/show involving some of you as animators for it.

Things we hope to do on the channel are comedic Q&A/adventure skits on various topics like Pokemon involving everyone's OCs. It could take place in a giant multiverse made of segments run by each of us on individual accounts on YouTube, , Discord, Skype and other sites like them. While we don't have a completed plan yet, we are working on it when we can. Hopefully, someday we could even spawn off a Video game company and series using everyone's ideas and characters.

If things go according to plan, together, we could grow a community where we all can showcase our talents to the world.

We each work on our own personal projects like animation or gaming Channels or tumblers while collaborating wi each other on larger community projects. There's something in it for everyone but to be honest we are starting to get ahead of ourselves. For now, it isn't even a fully fledged discord server yet but with time and effort, it can be something more. Look for updates on this on our profile page.

This is going to be either really good or really bad….however either way it's gonna be big. Bigger than any of us alone could be. but its all a dream for now...best start getting your ideas ready for the new series...POKEMON MISADVENTURES.

simply pm me with your ideas and we will try see weather we can fit you in. on that note, please notice that we will likely not get to all of the ideas at once so if someone else got to put in their idea before yours, we may still use yours later on. DO NOT SPAM US. also do not make multiple different PMs to us. send one and use that one as your means of talking with us. if you beed to add something go to ytour outbox and inbox in your Personal messages tab and add it to the one you already sent.


End file.
